


Kokichi's Kissing Bug

by Yaniujin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftermath, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, But improved, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Edited: 30/07/20, First Kiss, Flirty Oma Kokichi, Fluff, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kissing Bug, Kokichi's Harem, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, My First Fanfic, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi-centric, Rare Pairings, Second Kiss, Slutty Ouma, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: Today has been weird. First, a certain prankster was nowhere to be found but when he finally shows himself. Was it everyone’s imagination or Ouma seems.. off? To see how he’s doing, Saihara went near him and the next thing everyone knew, the liar has his lips pressed against the detective’s. And it didn’t end there, after that, almost all of the Hope Peaks Academy’s handsome boys’ first kiss, was stolen.A.k.a.Ouma caught Despair Disease that maximizes the hobby that he hides the most.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 324
Collections: celi adores these fanfics





	Kokichi's Kissing Bug

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot of Everyone/Ouma, literally everyone but also not quite (probably just the guys) but there will be a lot of rare pairs, like alot alot. So be prepared. Also be prepared for cute and smutty kisses, no actual smut tho, sorrys.
> 
> English isn't my first language so there's a lot of grammatical errors, sorrys.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its character does not belong to me, they belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos!

It was a normal day in Hope Peaks Academy. People were walking around, talking and laughing with one another and doing their own business.

In the 79th class's classroom, the usual scene displayed. The Ultimate Assassin, the Ultimate Astronaut, and the Ultimate Detective are all talking and laughing, but it was mostly just Momota and Saihara. The Ultimate Adventurer, the Ultimate Cosplayer and the Ultimate Pianist are talking and sharing what they did over the weekend. The Ultimate Robot and the Ultimate Inventor are talking with each other, Kiibo, as usual, was trying to keep up with Iruma. The Ultimate Entomologist and the Ultimate Tennis Pro are talking with each other, but it was more of a one-way talk by how Gonta was only talking about bugs and Hoshi nodding his head every once in a while. The Ultimate Artist, the Ultimate Magician and the Ultimate Aikido Master are all conversing with each other, but it seems like Chabashira is only trying to win Yumeno, who was paying more attention to Yonaga, over. The Ultimate Anthropologist was in his seat, quietly observing everyone and the Ultimate Maid was walking around the classroom, a broom in her hand.

Everything should be normal, but no, it wasn't. Everyone noticed that the usual booming voice of the Ultimate Supreme Leader cannot be heard, anywhere. Usually, he would be found flirting with or teasing either the detective or the astronaut, sometimes, even the robot. There were also times where he could be seen talking with the adventurer or the artist, but as some look around, he was surprisingly nowhere to be found.

"Is it just me or.. it's really.. quiet around here..?" Their class representative, Akamatsu Kaede, asked. Some turned their attention to her. The maid stopped sweeping the floor as she also looked around.

"It seems that Ouma-kun isn't here." She stated.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That brat's probably getting his ass pounded somewhere around this place!"

"I-Iruma-san!"

Some found the absence of the liar's presence good, _better_ , they would say but some found it, they dare say, uncomfortable.

"It's better that that brat isn't here.. It's quieter.. Except for this dumbass.." The assassin spoke up as she gestured at the astronaut. Momota made a face of betrayal as he faced Harukawa.

"Harumaki!" He called in an almost whining voice. A blush crept up on the assassin's face as she began playing with one of her twin-tails, puffing up her cheeks as she did so.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's a cute nickname!"

"D-Do you want to die??" It didn't come out as a threat and Momota and Saihara found this funny. They laughed causing the assassin to puff up her cheeks even more.

While everything was dandy and full of fluff, a loud bang was heard. Everyone turned their head towards the door's direction. Some frowned, irritated, as the Ultimate Supreme Leader stood there, a wide smirk on his face. Though, as Saihara examined him, there was something a bit.. off.

"Were you getting some real fuckin' good creampie while you were gone?? Cockichi??" Iruma asked. Ouma stared blankly at her for a few seconds and slowly smirked at her.

"Do you really wanna know, pig whore?" He asked. The inventor began trembling and moaning at the liar's words causing for some of her classmates to stare uncomfortably at her.. while some noted that Ouma's tone was a bit different than the usual teasing one, to some people, mostly to Saihara and Amami, it almost sounded.. _seductive_?

"Are you feeling okay, Ouma-kun?" Saihara decided to ask. Ouma turned to him and Saihara saw a somewhat dazed expression on Ouma's slightly flushed face.

"I am, my beloved detective." He said with a small smile. Saihara began blushing as he pulled his hat down to hide his blush. Ouma's eyes perked up at Saihara's reaction, making him grin even more. Momota, who was watching everything as he frowned angrily, decided to make his entrance by standing up and shouting at Ouma.

"Stop flirting with my sidekick, you lying gremlin!" He shouted, his fist up in the air. Ouma simply ignored him and began walking towards Saihara who is still hiding his face under his hat. He stopped in front of the detective. He tilted his body at the side as he peeked at Saihara's face under his hat. Saihara was startled when he met Ouma's purple eyes and unconsciously stepped back.

"O-Ouma-kun..?"

"Hmm~ You're so cute when you're blushing, Mr. Detective.." He said in a mild seductive tone. Saihara's face flushed harder. The liar has flirted with him countless of time, but he still can't get used to it, especially when he didn't know what the real motive behind it was.

Momota's face contorted into a look of disgust and annoyance, deliberately ignoring the twinge in his chest. He was getting ready to pull the gremlin away from his sidekick. But, before he could even do anything, the liar cupped the detective's face that was still red. He smirked as he made Saihara look straight to him. If Saihara's face could turn any redder, it would have. Their faces were too close. It wasn't the first time that Ouma did something like this but still. The detective's heart continued to beat out of control. Then, as he stared at the liar's face, he examined every detail.. He noticed how Ouma's face was a bit red as some sweat dripped down from his forehead, his eyes were also dazed.. Before the detective could analyze any further, the unexpected happened when Ouma wrapped his arms around his neck..

The next thing everyone knew was Ouma's lips meeting Saihara's to a soft kiss.

Everyone froze as the scene unfolded, even the cosplayer that wants to fangirl was too surprise to do so.

Saihara's eyes widened and his body froze. His hat fell from his head and he swears his face turned to the impossible depths of the color red. He was too shock to do anything than try to make out of what's happening. All he could register was the wet, sweet and addicting softness attached to his lips, and how he liked that softness in his lips but knowing that there was a lot of people around them, he could die, the detective thought.

After a few more second, Ouma slowly pulled away. His arms were still linked around the detective's neck as they both panted slightly. Everyone around them has their eyes wide open and their mouth gaping, still processing what just happened. Ouma, on the other hand, only smiled and licked his lips. Everyone swears at that moment, Saihara's soul just flew to heaven.

Momota, being the first to recover, walked angrily towards them, his feet thumping on the ground as hard as they can, an angry expression plastered in his face.

"Ouma! What in the actual fuck do you think you're doing to my sidekick!?" Momota shouted as he grabbed and pulled Saihara away from Ouma who is still smiling. The astronaut made the dazed-eyes Saihara face him as he held the detective's shoulder and began shaking him.

"Oi, Shuichi! Hang in there!" Saihara didn't reply and still only stared dazedly at Momota. His head was still spinning from the surprise attack from the supreme leader.

"Kokichi, it seems that you have broken him!" Yonaga commented in her usual cheery tone. And, comments started springing in.

"Holy shit!! That's fucking homo!"

"Kyaaaahhh! My OTP!!"

"Ouma-kun, doing that isn't--"

Before Tojo could even lecture the supreme leader whose eyes also still daze and was somewhat twirling, he has already made his way towards the astronaut who was now kneeling before Saihara who crumbled on the ground, his legs became too wobbly to even stand up after that.

Momota noticed the figure beside him. He turned his head and looked up at Ouma, giving him a glare in the process. The supreme leader simply giggled.

"Are you jealous, Momota-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Then, I'll have one as well!"

The only reaction everyone had was their eyes widening and their jaws dropping on the floor when Ouma grabbed Momota's face and leaned down to kiss him in the lips. Sure, maybe Ouma kissing Saihara who everyone knew he was very attracted to wasn't that much of a surprise but Ouma kissing Momota, his rival-almost-enemy? It was too surreal to handle.

Momota's eyes widened as his hands trembled, subconsciously letting go of the detective who fell and was now sitting on the floor, proceeding to stare at the scene in front of him but was too out of it to make sense of anything.

It wasn't just a peck, it was a long kiss. Momota raised his hand and placed it in Ouma's shoulder to push him away but it was like his strength was just gone and all he could do was rest his hand on Ouma's shoulder. Momota felt Ouma hummed teasingly at the kiss, probably because Momota wasn't pushing him away or anything, it made Momota's hands twitched at the vibration caused by it.

After a while, Ouma pulled away and smiled at Momota whose face was now completely red, making Ouma giggle and leaned down once again.

"Nope.. I'll have another one." Ouma said in a playful voice. He closed his eyes and stole another kiss from the astronaut. Momota still couldn't do anything but gripped the liar's shoulder harder when the warm, soft lips of the liar pressed against his once more.

Harukawa was the first one to recover after seeing the liar's lips land on the astronaut's for the second time.

"You asshole.."

She ran towards them and pulled Ouma away from Momota. A small grunt of disappointment was heard from the liar when she did so. She pulled and slammed him on the wall, her hand gripping his scarf as a murderous expression plastered on her face.

"What the hell has gotten into you? For a prank, this is going too far." She spoke coldly as she began to debate on whether to take out her knife and just kill him, but Ouma only continued smiling at her. However, before anyone could do anything, loud steps were heard.

"L-Let go of hi-WAAAHH!" From the door, the 77th class's Ultimate Nurse run in but tripped over a desk and fell on her face, her skirt raising behind her. Everyone's attention turned to her, all in confusion and surprise as they watched her. Tsumiki unsteadily lifted herself up, rubbing her nose. Ouma who saw this, clicked his tongue in disappointment. Harukawa's grip on his scarf have loosened as she stared at their visitor, luckily for him. While they were all distracted, he stealthily sneaked his way out of the assassin's grip and ran towards the other door at the end of the classroom.

"O-Ouma-kun! P-Please come b-back!" Tsumiki who noticed this, stuttered as she tried to run after Ouma who stuck out his tongue at her and left. As she took a step, she once again tripped over another desk, causing for her eyes to tear up and apologized to her underclassmen. Akamatsu, being the class representative and knowing Tsumiki, run to her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Tsumiki-senpai?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, I a-am! I-I'm sorry! Please excuse me, I n-need-"

"Is something wrong with Kokichi?" Amami, who've been quiet for a while now, finally decided to spoke up. Tsumiki wiped the small tears in her eyes as she turned her gaze to the green-haired stud, studying his worried expression, also seeing this as an opportunity to ask for help.

"A-Actually, there is.." She said in a meek voice.

"I knew it.. He seemed.." He didn't continue, eyes narrowing slightly. Tsumiki stared at the adventurer as she fixed herself up.

"What's wrong with the fuckin' brat?? He just kissed those two virgins right there!" Iruma shouted, pointing towards Momota and Saihara. Tsumuki turned her head to look at the direction where she pointed at to see the astronaut and the detective, still sitting on the floor as they stare blankly at the air, seemingly recovering still. Harukawa turned her head and glared at them. She made her way to their direction and when she reached them, she smacked the back of their heads, hard.

"Ouch!"

"What the--"

The hero and sidekick rubbed the back of their head, trying to ease the pain. As they did, they froze as their minds replayed what just happened. The two slowly turned their head to look at each other before their face turned red again. Momota stood up, his fist up in the air with a flushed expression.

"That brat! He fucking took my-" He immediately shut his mouth when the class gave him a suspicious stare and raised eyebrows. Yonaga spoke up.

"Hoho~ Don't tell us, Kaito, Shuichi, was that your first kiss???'' She tilted her head as she looked at Momota. ''And second??" She asked slyly, causing for Momota to blush and deny even more.

At seeing this, the nurse bowed as she began apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry about him but he's r-really sick!"

"We all know that." Harukawa countered.

"N-Not that kind of s-sick!"

"Hm? What's going on here?" Their homeroom teacher walked in the room and stared at her students. Some began making their way back to their seats while some was still waiting for the explanation from the nurse.

"Nothing is wrong, Suzuki-sensei. It just seems like something happened to Kokichi." Amami spoke up.

''What did Ouma do again??" Her eyes narrowed and then landed at the nurse.

"W-Well, he kind of have a very bad fever.. A-And he ran away.."

"Sounds like Ouma,'' She sighed. ''Well, Amami. Can you help Tsumiki here?'' The adventurer smiled and nodded, glad that they have an understanding homeroom teacher. The two made their way towards the door and before closing it, the nurse faced and bowed at the teacher, thanking and apologizing to her repeatedly. The adventurer simply smiled at their teacher that waved them good luck, they'll definitely need it.

The two started walking along the hallway.

"So, um.. Tsumiki-san, what happened to Kokichi?" Amami asked.

"H-He caught a.. disease.." The adventurer eyed the nurse suspiciously.

"Disease?"

"I-It's called D-Despair Disease.."

 _'What kind of disease is that?'_ He thought.

"I-It’s a disease quite common in here.. Y-You know about the people acting weird before, right? F-Few months ago..?" The nurse asked as she continued looking around but couldn't find any traces of the supreme leader.

Amami's mind went back and remembered the incident. It was just after an event in their school and weirdly, the next day, some people began acting weird. The happy-go-lucky swimmer have been seen depressed, the overly active gymnast was seen not doing anything, heck, not even eating any meat and the food the Ultimate Chef cooked just all tasted so terrible.

"Oh, that incident.."

"W-Well, that was the Despair Disease, it's not the official name, an underclassman was just forgiving enough to allow me to call it that..'' Suddenly, Tsumiki's expression shifted into a panicked one.

''I'm sorry!! F-Forgive me for rambling!!'' Amami simply smiled at her.

''It's okay, Tsumiki-senpai.'' He smiled. Tsumiki watched in astonishment and then continue.

''Umm.. O-Ouma-kun's case seems a little peculiar though.."

"How so?"

"W-Well.. I-It seems like the disease made him impulsively do his former hobby.."

_ _ _ _

Tsumiki stared at the empty space outside the window from the infirmary. Her elbow was against the table, her face resting on her palm. There was no one in the infirmary that morning so she's free to stay there as the Principal have allowed her to use it anytime she wants.

Suddenly, the door busted open. The nurse let out a loud squeak and turned around to see the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

"O-Ouma-kun! D-Do you need something??"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, right?? Ms. Rotten Orange??"

The nurse repeatedly apologized but then, she noticed the flushed face of the liar, same with the sweat strolling down from his head.

"A-Are you okay, O-Ouma-kun..?"

"Why wouldn't I be??"

"P-Please sit down, I-I-m going to check your temperature.." She said as she grabbed a thermometer. The liar made his way towards the bed and sat in it. Tsumiki walked towards him but just as she was about 5 steps from him, Ouma covered his mouth with his hand as he raised his other arm, signaling for her to stop. He looked away as he held out his arm.

"Wait! Just.. give me the thermometer.."

"O-Okay.." Confused, Tsumiki handed him the thermometer and as requested by the supreme leader, she kept her distance. They waited in silence and Tsumiki found herself sitting back to the chair she originally was.

"Hey, rotten orange." Tsumiki once again squeaked before turning towards Ouma.

"Y-Yes! W-What is it??"

"Tell me about the despair disease."

"Eh..?"

The nurse paused as she stared the liar.

"O-Ouma-kun.. D-Do you think you have the disease..?" The liar didn't answer as he let out a sigh. His hand was still covering his mouth and sweat still rolled down from his forehead. Tsumiki stood up as she heads towards a cabinet. She searched for the book where she has written about the disease from a year and few months ago.

After she found it, she walked towards the liar but remembering the words of the liar, she stopped before she got too close and gave it to the liar who gave her a confused stare but still took the book from the nurse's hand.

"Hmm?? Does this have nude pictures of your disgusting body, Tsumiki-chan??" Tsumiki's face turned bright red before she began apologizing once again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-It doesn’t! T-That book has the previous cases of the despair disease.." She said meekly.

The liar let out a hum as he began looking through the book.

"I-It usually.. makes people do the opposite of what they usually do.. B-But, there are times that it makes you do something different.." She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Are there times.. that it makes you do something that you don't do anymore..?" The liar asked in an almost hesitating voice. They heard a loud beep. He took out the thermometer and saw the numbers 39° C on it. He clicked his tongue.

"W-Well.. T-the disease is really unpredictable.. B-But it may do that.." The liar handed the thermometer to the nurse. She let out a squeak at seeing the numbers.

"I-It seems like you have it! T-This is bad!" She exclaimed as she began running around the room, frantically searching for towels and medicines. Ouma only watched her as she panicked like an idiot. As he does, some thoughts flew over his head, such were the fact that he doesn't find the nurse attractive, but something tells him he might jump at her.

Ouma's mind went back to how it all started. He woke up this morning, feeling like shit, but he simply shrugged it off, thinking if he took a shower it would go away but it didn't. Then, as he ate breakfast with his DICE members, everyone was talking normally. He sat beside the only black-haired boy in DICE, who looked extra attractive today in his opinion. When the black-haired boy blushed at the small teasing from his other DICE members, Ouma felt something click inside of him and the next thing he knew, he was kissing him. He was sure after he pulled away and complimented him, his subordinate passed out. After that, Ouma ran out.

Well.. It seems like his hobby, the kissing bug that he got rid of long time ago has been triggered by some stupid disease.

Actually, thanks Atua it wasn't the Ultimate Anthropologist that had this disease or else he would probably be killing people side-to-side like what he used to.

"Fucking kissing bug.." He muttered to himself but it the nurse has heard it. Ouma continued mumbling to himself, asking why everyone's lips just looked so fucking kissable, though some small whisper such as _it was mostly the guys though_ was also heard.

"O-Ouma-kun, you have a k-kissing bug?"

"Who knows??" His attempt at sounding like an arrogant brat failed miserably. It came out breathier and more seductive.

"I-I think you should stay here for the da-" The nurse had a wet towel and medicine in her hand as she slowly made her way towards the liar, completely forgetting his words. When she got too close, Ouma felt something clicked inside of him. He immediately jumped out of the bed. The nurse shrieked as she was pushed out of the way and fell on the ground. The only thing that was heard was the sound of shoes thumping and she knew that Ouma, her patient, ran away.

\- - - - - - -

"So.. That's how it all started..?" Amami asked, his eyes hinting some sort of amusement as he looked around. Tsumiki nodded.

"D-Despair disease isn't really that contagious but it makes people do something they'll despair about.. A-And, Ouma-kun has this kissing bug that the disease reawakened.."

Amami hummed to himself. _Kokichi has a kissing bug.._ Unfortunately, the supreme leader has never told him about this before, and here he was thinking they trusted each other. However, the adventurer understood the liar's situation. For now, they need to catch a kiss stealing monster who god knows where.

"Hey, Tsumiki-san, do you think we should split up?" Amami asked as he turned to look at Tsumiki.

"I-I think that's a good idea, I-I'll search the other side of the building. G-Good luck to both of us, Amami-san!" The nurse stuttered and ran towards the other side of the building. Amami watched his upperclassman tripped and fell to the ground. He was about to run to her and help but seeing the nurse picked herself up, he thought she would be fine, _hopefully_. He walked to the other side of the building and began searching for Ouma.

"Where could Kokichi be...?" He asked himself. He started searching the whole second floor but found no trace of the purple-haired gremlin, making him sigh. He continued to walk around, as he does so, his mind, once again, drifted off to some previous memories.

_'A kissing bug, huh?'_

The adventurer has witnessed the supreme leader teasingly kissed some of the people he's close with, mostly the DICE members whom he has met a while ago, but only in the cheeks. Ouma may have also kissed him countless of time, still in the cheeks, but Amami didn't think of it as anything unusual. He just got used to it at some point.

Though, the adventurer couldn't deny. The scene that unfolded in front of him earlier was strangely.. irritating.

He convinced himself that it was just his protective brother side acting up.

Just as he took a turn, he heard loud thumping against the floor, fast, sounding as if someone was running. Amami ran towards the noise and caught a glimpse of purple hair entering a room. He ran towards the room and opened the door for the chemistry laboratory to greet him.

He walked inside to find no trace of anyone but human mannequins, but he wasn't dumb enough that he's just going to turn away. He walked around, searching for the liar. Only his footsteps were audible. He walked towards the back of the room but flinched when a loud thud from behind him was heard. He snapped his head around to see the door closed. He gulped nervously before walking towards the door. Right when he was in the center of the room, he felt someone bumping on his back and clinging against his shirt.

"Rantaro-onii-chan.."

The breathy voice of the supreme leader close to his nape made him swallowed a huge lump down his throat. His whole body shuddered at the heat being radiated from the liar's body. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"H-Hey, Kokichi.." He managed to choke out. _'Why does he have to be so... seductive..?'_ The adventurer immediately tried to banish those thoughts from his head. This was just his hormones acting on his body. For fuck's sakes, this was the person whom he sees and treated like his own brother, he scolded himself.

"Hmm.. What's wrong, Rantaro-nii-chan..?" Amami flinched once again. He could feel himself heating up for three reasons. First, was the fact that the other is calling him by his first name which he never did. 2nd, big brother? And 3rd, his undeniably seductive voice that Amami was sure that whoever heard it, would not be able to resist.

But he had to.

Amami slowly turned around and grabbed Ouma’s hands that tried to cling against his shirt again. This made the liar whine in protest but considering that he was sick or maybe just too lazy, he found no strength to prevent the adventurer from doing so. Amami stared at Ouma who was still smirking, his body still awfully close to his. Ouma stared directly into Amami's eyes and bit his lip seductively. Amami shakes his head in an attempt to shook out the thoughts that was starting to invade his mind.

"Kokichi, hold yourself back.. You're sick and you'll regret this if you continue.."

"Nishishishi.. I think I'll regret it if I don't get to kiss you right now.."

The adventurer mentally cussed when the supreme leader said that in a seductive voice and licked his lips, making it look glossier than before. Amami gulped as Ouma continued to stare up at him with that hungry expression of his. He found himself breathing faster as he stared at the liar's manipulative eyes that was practically yearning and begging him. His grip loosened and Ouma took this chance to wrap his arms around Amami's neck, pulling him down, closer to the liar's face. Amami flinched and his breath hitched. Slowly, his eyes landed on the liar's plump, seductive lips.

Suddenly, his mind went back on how Ouma kissed both the detective and astronaut earlier. Due to this, Amami's face darkened. Ouma noticed this and smirked. He tiptoed, causing Amami to freeze. Their face was only an inch apart. He noticed how the liar looked down at his lips then to his eyes. When he saw that desperate look on Ouma's eyes, he knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kokichi.." He breathed out, his tone sounding almost like a plea. Ouma smiled.

"Nishishishi.. I knew my beloved Amami-chan can't resist me.."

Ouma leaned up and gently pressed his lips against the adventurer's. They both slowly closed their eyes. Amami's mind tried to process if this was actually happening but all in his mind was the intoxicating taste Ouma gave him. All the reason to stop it from continuing was thrown out of the window. Feeling Ouma's warm lips against his made all his thoughts shuffled up. He slowly wrapped his arms around the liar's waist, pressing their bodies together until there was no more space left. Ouma smirked between the kiss and began nibbling the adventurer's bottom lip, also letting his tongue run against it. Amami felt the wet and warm tongue sliding against his lips, making his body and face hotter. He felt the sudden wave of the desire to have the liar's warm, sweet tongue against his. He slowly parted his lips. Ouma happily obliged and slipped his tongue inside of the adventurer's mouth. Their tongues touched and Amami let out a deep groan on how warm the inside of the liar's mouth is, sending shivers down Ouma's spine. Their tongues danced together and Ouma could only let out a pleased hum at how coordinated they were.

Soon, they pulled away, panting. Ouma let go of the adventurer to see his red face and a drool running down from his lips. Amami wiped it off using his shirt as he looked away but would also sneak glances at Ouma who smirked and licked his lip. He noticed that he also has a string of saliva running down from his mouth. He slowly wiped it off using his thumb and when he saw the adventurer sneaked another glance at him, he licked the saliva off his thumb.

Amami blushed even more at this. He was feeling a little lightheaded and still couldn't believe that just happened. His main mission disappeared from his mind as he tries to reason with himself. He couldn't believe he just kissed the person he has dubbed as his '13th little brother'. DICE will definitely kill him, if it weren't for their rules. But in the first place, their leader was the one that kissed him, and he kissed back, incredibly enjoying it.

As Amami internally panicked, Ouma was already making his way towards the door. Amami's mind went back to reality at the sound of the door creaking. Ouma peeked his head from outside, a smirk on his lips.

"That was fun, don't you think, Rantaro-onii-chan? But I can't stay for more so bai-bai!"

"Koki-"

He waved and slammed the door shut, leaving Amami alone in the room. He found himself sighing at the situation. Forget about DICE killing him, Ouma will kill him first.

\- - - - -

Kamukura was on the rooftop, laying on the ground as he stared at the sky, examining every cloud that'll pass by. He found this boring but in his opinion, attending a class and hearing all the things he already knew would be much more boring.

When boredom completely slipped into him, he closed his eyes to take a nap but before he could, he heard someone fidgeting with the doorknob. He heard the door open and the sound of footsteps coming in. He didn't bother opening his eyes. He heard the person closing the door and did they lock it? The footsteps got closer and then stopped at where he is. He could see the sunlight being blocked. He slowly opened his eyes to see someone sitting beside him.

With his legs crossed, elbow against his leg and his cheeks resting on his palm, the Ultimate Supreme Leader whom he ran away from countless of time as he finds him annoying, maybe slightly interesting but still annoying, smiled at him. Kamukura let out a sigh and slowly sat up.

"You even find attending a class boring, huh?" The supreme leader asked. Kamukura didn't answer and analyzed the liar whose eyes staring innocently at him. He was smiling and yet, his slightly messy hair, the tint of red in his face and the sweat dripping down his forehead made it obvious that he was not okay. Kamukura, based on his analysis, came to the conclusion that the liar was sick.

"Sick people should not be running around."

"Nishishishi.. No one can tell what the Ultimate Supreme Leader can do."

"How boring.." The Ultimate Hope commented. The liar smirked as he tilted his head, something shifted in his eyes before he placed one of his hands on Kamukura's thigh causing the Ultimate Hope to glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Kamukura-chan.. It's super cute but it's scary." The liar commented, still giggling to himself. He lifted himself up by kneeling and placed one of his legs between the Ultimate Hope's legs. Kamukura stared sharply at the liar's eyes that still feign innocence, _'How boring..'_ His usual thought, but the voice on the back of his head says something different.

Without breaking eye contact, Ouma's hand that was resting on the Ultimate Hope's thigh slowly moved upwards. It trailed against Kamukura's thigh then to his black suit, his hand stopped at Kamukura's chest for a short while before finally placing it at the other's shoulder. His other hand was on the floor, only beside Kamukura's legs, supporting his weight. Kamukura stared at the liar's eyes that slowly change from innocence to lust and desire. Kamukura narrowed his eyes even more.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm.. Who knows.. But it's interesting, isn't it, Kamukura-chan..?" The liar seductively whispered.

He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against the Ultimate Hope. The Ultimate Hope didn't react, he didn't push away the liar either. He only let the warm lips of the supreme leader press against his despite seeing it coming. _So, this is how a kiss feels._ He found himself thinking, after all, even though he has a lot of data in his head about it, he never had first-hand experience.. He also never understands why people enjoyed doing it as much.. but that was about to change.

Slowly, the liar pulled away and smirked at Kamukura who is still only blankly staring at him.

"Nishishishi.. It was fun and all but, you didn't kiss back and that makes it boring..'' He paused, trying to search for reaction from Kamukura's eyes but found none. He frowned slightly before grinning again. ''Here I am thinking Mr. Ultimate Everything here would be so good at kissing but turns out, it was his first.. How boring!" The liar mimicked the Ultimate Hope's famous catchphrase but in a cheery tone. Kamukura's eyes narrowed before scooping the liar's chin between his thumb and index finger. The liar's eyes widen slightly, almost making Kamukura smirk, almost.

"I am not boring."

"Hmm, really..?" The liar smirked as he pushed himself more to the Ultimate Hope's personal space, to the point that his knee is touching Kamukura's crotch. With a serious gaze, he said.

"Prove it."

Kamukura pressed their lips together, his eyes still open but narrowed observingly as he watched how the liar's eyes descended more to his desires. Ouma pushed Kamukura down on the floor, but Kamukura used his elbows as support so he won't be completely laying down and to press to the kiss deeper. The kiss intensified and soon, tongues were involved. Ouma couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him when that skillfully sinful tongue of the Ultimate Hope dominated him completely. He may have underestimated the fact that Kamukura still have all the talent in his possession and is a great fast learner.. Soon, Ouma found himself thinking that Kamukura was one hell of a good kisser.

After a long while, they both pulled away and began panting. After just few pants, the Ultimate Hope have already recovered. He stared at the liar who's still panting, eyes still drowning with emotions that almost made him look like he wanted the Ultimate Hope so badly, making Kamukura narrow his eyes in amusement. After Ouma recovered, he smirked at the Ultimate Hope before leaning in once again. The way Kamukura also lean in wasn't missed but suddenly, the two heard the sound of the doorknob wiggling causing for them to stop.

A voice was heard from the other side of the door and Kamukura saw the look of disappointment in the liar's eyes before yet again smiling at him. The liar leaned down and gave him a short kiss before standing up.

"Hopefully this won't be the last, Kamukura-chan. After all, you enjoyed that as much as I did, riiight??" He didn't receive an answer as the Ultimate Hope only stared at him with his blank eyes. He pouted before a wide, almost innocent smile plastered in his face again.

"Let's do it again next time, kay? See ya!" Kamukura only watched as the liar began running towards another exit that leads inside Hope Peaks Main Course's building, except it was on the other side.

The door suddenly bust open, revealing the Ultimate Adventurer who only stared at the Ultimate Hope. It seems like he forced his way in.

"Umm.. Did you see someone with purple hair and eyes came here?" Amami asked. Kamukura removed his stare from the other door and stared at the adventurer. Amami only stared back at him even though it made him slightly giggling uncomfortable. The Ultimate Hope stood up as he wiped the dust off his clothes then replied.

"I didn't."

"Is that so? Thanks anyway!" The adventurer said before running away.

Kamukura fixed his clothes as the sensation of what just happened remained fresh in his memory. The Ultimate Hope found himself smirking, but it disappeared almost as soon as it came. It's been a while since he has found himself intrigued with a simple occasion.

"Ouma Kokichi, huh?"

\- - - - - -

"Where are you going, Naegi-kun??"

"Oh, I'm just going to use the restroom, Maizono-san."

"Is that so? Okay."

Naegi gave the idol a small smile before closing the door. He made his way towards the comfort room. The lucky student would look around time to time and sometimes, even stare at the empty space outside the window as he walked. When he was close to the comfort room, he turned his head to look ahead but then, he swore he caught a glimpse of someone with purple hair running inside the room.

Naegi blinked a couple of times but payed it no mind and continue walking. When he was close to the comfort room, he heard a sink running. He entered the room to see someone wearing all-white, washing their face. He also seems to be slightly smaller than Naegi. The lucky student found himself a bit relieved upon knowing that there's still some of the lower years that is smaller than him.

When he was about to walk into one of the cubicles, the purple-haired boy raised his head, slicking his hair back. Water was running down from his face and hair, dripping towards his clothes. Naegi stared at him for a long while. When the stranger opened his eyes, immediately, Naegi recognized him.

"Oh.. Hey there, Ouma-kun." He greeted. He has never actually talked with the supreme leader, at least, not a proper conversation. Mostly hi and hellos then some teasing, from Ouma, of course. The lucky student has only talked with him every time he would find the supreme leader with his and Kirigiri's friend, Saihara Shuichi, the 79th class's Ultimate Detective. And Naegi isn't really the type that form his opinion on a person that easily. So, despite knowing the supreme leader was an annoying prankster, based on the rumors, he still speaks to him with unbiased kindness.

"Oh, if it isn't Naegi-chan.." The liar smirked. He wiped his face using his sleeves and giggled before speaking once again.

"Nishishishi.. Stalking me now, are we?"

"W-What? No, I'm not!" The lucky student countered. Ouma only giggled at him and Naegi have realized it was just the supreme leader teasing him again. Naegi scratched his cheeks with his index finger as he blushed slightly at how gullible he is. The lucky student missed how the liar stared at him with lust when he did this.

With a smirk in his lips, Ouma began making his way towards Naegi. Naegi, on the other hand, only stared at him and that's when he noticed the red-tainted cheeks of the supreme leader. Meeting him halfway, Naegi leaned closer and pressed the back of his hand against the liar's forehead.

"You're burning.."

Naegi said in a worried and concerned tone. Ouma's eyes widen slightly. His smirk disappeared as he watched the worried expression of Naegi. It almost reminded him of his beloved but maybe, much kinder. He smiled slightly before it was once again replaced by his usual smirk. He raised his hand to touch the lucky student's that is on his forehead. Naegi blushed at this.

"Hmm.. Am I now? Will you do something about it, Mr. Lucky Student..?" Ouma asked in a seductive voice. Naegi looked at the supreme leader before pulling his hand away, a blush still across his face.

"Y-You should go to the infirmary.."

The supreme leader smirked at this.

"Hmm.. Is Naegi-chan blushing because of me??"

"I-I'm not.. This situation is just.." Naegi didn't continue as he looked away.

"You're a pretty bad liar, Naegi-chan.." Ouma whispered as he grabbed Naegi’s face gently and made him look back at him.

The next thing Naegi knew was soft, warm lips attached to his own. Ouma hummed in satisfaction, not only because of how soft the lucky student's lips were but actually because this time, he didn't have to pull someone down or need to tiptoe to reach someone. After all, he and Naegi were only 2 inches apart by height.

When the supreme leader let go of Naegi and pulled away, he winked at the lucky student who's frozen in place but is still blushing. Ouma giggled before heading towards the door.

"Thanks for the kiss, Naegi-chan~" And he was gone.

Naegi fell on the ground as he covered his mouth with his hand.

_What.. just happened..?_

_ _ _ _

"Hey guys.."

The three, Shinguji, Momota and Saihara stopped their conversation as they looked at who spoke. It was the aesthetically beautiful adventurer that seems to be totally worn off. His clothes were slightly wrinkled, and his hair wasn't the usual hair everyone is used to seeing, probably because his two ahoges were down.

"Amami-kun!"

"You look tired man.."

"Are you okay?"

The adventurer only smiled at them. Saihara moved the seat beside him and motioned Amami to seat down. Amami smiled before sitting down. He eyed them suspiciously. It was a bit weird to see the 3 of them eating together considering Harukawa, Saihara and Momota were usually the ones who eats together.

"So.. How's the search for Ouma-kun..?" Saihara asked hesitantly. Shinguji hummed as he noticed how the astronaut and the adventurer stiffened slightly at the name of the supreme leader being mentioned, even the way the detective said the supreme leader's name was slightly off.

"W-Well.. Tsumiki-san and I decided to take a break, but we'll search for him again later.."

"So, does that guy have a fever or something??" The astronaut asked as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah.. Kind of.. Just, if you happen to see him, can you keep your distance..? Or can you tell me or Tsumiki-san? Or maybe just restrain him.. He's really not in position to be running around.." Amami said in a worried tone. Momota and Saihara stared at each other before nodding at the concerned adventurer.

"Don't worry! That brat may be slick, but you'll be able to find him, Amami!"

"Momota-kun is right.. If you want, I could help you.." The detective offered as he looked down, a small blush forming in his cheeks. Amami stared at Saihara, almost about to accept, but suddenly, his mind went back on how the supreme leader kissed the detective. His territorial side ran, and he stood up as he smiled at them.

"It's okay, Saihara-kun. Don't worry, I'll find him before this day ends, I swear. And I'll probably have him apologize to you two.. For stealing.." The anthropologist laughed internally at how the astronaut and the detective's face turned bright red before the adventurer could even finished his sentence. Shinguji wasn't good at observing people for nothing, he also saw how the adventurer hesitated and even bit his lip.

"But I do think the kiss from Ouma-kun isn't that bad.. Isn't that right, Rantaro?" Shinguji asked with a smile. Amami's eyes widen but he decided to not meet his friend's gaze to avoid suspicion.

"Who knows.." He answered and Shinguji hummed.

"It's bad, ya know! I can't believe that guy took both my—" The astronaut didn't continue as his face heated up even more. Shinguji decided to continue the sentence for him.

"First and second kiss, Momota-kun?"

"It's not!" The astronaut denied which made the anthropologist laugh. Saihara, on the other hand, was still blushing while looking down. The adventurer smiled at them before standing up.

"See you guys soon." He said as he gave them a small wave. They waved and cheered him good luck as he walked out.

\- - - -

"Wait, Iruma-san! It's only a broken wire! We can do it after school!"

"That's a fuckin' long time! You can't even walk properly! Also, don't you know women hate waiting cause if they wait too long, it turns us off, you hear me??"

"What kind of logic is that??"

"A fucking sex logic that is!"

Kiibo frowned and only let the inventor drag him. It was only a broken wire, maybe it made the way he walks a bit wobbly, but it isn't anything serious, the robot protested inside his mind. Soon, they’ve reached the same room Iruma does maintenance on him. The inventor began taking out her tools.

"Lay on the table, Kiibo."

Kiibo groaned before complying. He lay flat on the table. He stared at the empty ceiling as he felt the inventor undoing one of the screws in his leg and putting together the broken wire.

"How the fuck did you break this, anyway?" Iruma asked. The robot felt his face heating up before answering.

"Well.. There's a cat and I accidentally step on its tail and it scratched the wire.." He shyly admitted.

"That's what happen when you don't look, you put it on the other hole!" The robot who's puzzled by this, didn't bother asking question as he knew that Iruma was probably talking about dirty and inappropriate things again.

"Fuck! Where the heck is that.."

He heard metals clacking together.

"Iruma-san, what's wrong?"

"I left something, damnit! Just lay there and get laid or something! I'll be back soon!"

"W-Wait! Iruma-san??"

The only answer he heard was the sound of the door slamming shut. He sighed as he stood up but failed on moving his legs. It seems like the wire that the inventor was fixing is temporarily paralyzing his legs. He sighed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. Soon, he was closing his eyes.

"Nishishishi.. If it isn't my favorite toy!"

His eyes shot wide open upon hearing that voice. He was about to sit up but was pushed down. He turned his head at the side to find Ouma standing next to the table he's currently laying at, hands on both of his shoulder while smirking at him.

"O-Ouma-kun?? What are you doing here??"

"You know, waiting for Iruma-chan to strangle her!"

"Please stop lying!"

"Or maybe I was actually waiting for you so I could check if you really have a dick??"

"Please stop saying inapp-"

"So, Kiiboy, for real, do robots have dicks??" The liar asked as his eyes twinkled. He smiled innocently, almost like a little child, at Kiibo. Kiibo felt himself overheating because of it.

"S-Stop asking me that, please!"

"Hmm.. You're so cute when you beg, Kiibaby~ Maybe you should do it more.." The liar seductively whispered. Kiibo looked at the other way and then sighed.

"What.. are you doing here anyway, Ouma-kun..?" Ouma hummed as he slowly sat in the table Kiibo is laying at. Kiibo was about to complain but Ouma raced him.

"You see, Kiibot, someone hit me in the head and when I woke up, I'm already here."

"R-Really..?"

"Geez, how naïve can you be.."

Kiibo frowned at knowing that the liar has lied again. Just then, the robot's mind went back on how things were this morning. Beside the kiss that made him blush, his mind was on what the nurse said.

"Ouma-kun.. Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary? Tsumuki-senpai is searching for you." Ouma turned towards the robot, putting both his legs in the table and crossing them both.

"No way! That stupid orange would probably just tie me down into a bed so rejected!" Kiibo sat up as he frowned. He still couldn't move his legs, so he was only sitting straight. But, he noticed how close Ouma and him were, not too close but still close in his opinion. Then, he saw how the supreme leader's hand was trembling slightly, his face still tainted with red and there was more sweat rolling down on his forehead.

"Ouma-kun.. You're really sick and you need to rest." The robot said as he reached out. Before he could even touch the supreme leader’s forehead, Ouma had already caught Kiibo's hand between his own. The liar smiled as he held the robot's hand with both his hands then giggly rubbed it against his face as if it's some toy.

"Nishishishi.. Kiibo, for a robot.. your hands are super warm.." Ouma said as he snuggled Kiibo's hand like a cat. Kiibo blushed furiously, not only because of this, but also because the supreme leader actually called him by his actual name for the first time.

"I-I have a heat sensor so I have the same temperature just like everyone.." He answered but it seemed like the liar wasn't listening at all and was too busy nuzzling Kiibo's hand. Kiibo was about to call out the supreme leader's name but before he could, Ouma snapped his head at him and looked straight into his eyes. Kiibo flinched, backing away slightly. He couldn't explain it, but he knew Ouma was staring at him with the same eyes he stared the detective and the astronaut with this morning. Suddenly, the liar let go of the robot's hand and wrapped his arms around the Kiibo's neck, bringing them closer. The robot felt himself heat up even more.

"O-Ouma-kun??"

" _Kokichi..._ "

"Huh..?"

"Call me Kokichi, Kiibo.." Ouma seductively breathed against the robot's ear making him gulped. The voice of the supreme leader already stirred something inside of him but now, being called by his name with such voice.. The robot slowly raised his arm to push the liar away, gently, but the liar whined and hugged the robot tighter.

"O-Ouma-kun! P-Please let go.."

"Call me Kokichi.."

"Why..?" The robot found himself asking.

"Hmm.. Just because?"

"How's that an answer??"

"I just want my name to roll off that tongue of yours.. Or is it cause I just want to hear it from the robot that I'm very attracted with.. Or, or! Maybe because your deep voice is really such a turn on that I want to hear it.. Or--"

"Okay, okay!!" Kiibo couldn't take it anymore. He was already overheating, he could tell. But, it's not his fault. All the things the liar said, were things people have never told him before, and things he definitely did not expect for Ouma to say to him.

"So.. Are you gonna call me by my first name or not..? Kiibo.." Kiibo gulped again at hearing his name being called. He bit his lips before speaking.

"K-Ko-Kokichi.."

The liar let out a pleased hum, pulling himself away from the robot only to the point that they're facing each other, eye to eye. He was able to see how red the robot's face is.

"One more.."

Kiibo shuddered and took a deep, strangled breath before saying the liar's name again. He didn't know what it is, but he found himself liking how Ouma's first name simply roll off his tongue.

"Kokichi.."

He tightly closed his eyes as he breathed harder. Suddenly, he felt a hand touched his face in such an affectionate manner. He opened his eyes to see Ouma staring directly at him.

"Look at me, and call my name again.." He demanded in a soft, seductive tone. Kiibo blushed and looked straight to the liar's purple eyes before speaking.

"Kokichi.."

Ouma lessened the distance between them. Kiibo felt a pair of warm lips pressing against his. He let out a small whimper which Ouma hummed about. Ouma deepened the kiss but upon feeling the robot flinch, he decided not to take it too fast. His hand made its way towards the robot's warm hand, holding it tightly. Kiibo blushed even more at this.

"Eeek!"

The liar pulled away from the kiss that he was seriously enjoying and turned his head to glare at whoever their unwanted guest is. Iruma was standing at the doorway, a toolbox on her hands as her face flushed brightly. Ouma bit his lips. He really wanted more. He wanted to do more and just ruin the sweet, innocent Kiibo but the filthy cum dumpster just have to go ahead and ruin everything. Ouma almost found himself a bit weirded out with his way of thinking.. _This fever is getting way too much into my mind.._

But despite this..

"Well.. There's always a next time, so.." He leaned towards the robot who is overheating way too much and gave him a peck on the lips. He heard the inventor let out a moan because of this. The liar smiled at the robot before getting off the table and running towards the other door. Before he could exit though, he looked back at the inventor and waved his hand.

"Oh, and take care of my beloved robot, kay, Miu-chan??" Iruma found herself flinching at the sound of her name being called in such a seductive voice. And wait, did the little shit just called her by her first name?? The inventor shook her head but then she heard a loud crash.

"K-Kiibo!??"

The robot fell back into the table, his face completely red and smoke coming out from all over his body.

It seems like the supreme leader have finally broken him..

\- - - - - -

Hinata sighed as he sat on the fountain where he usually stays at during breaks. It's been a while since he began hanging out with some of the main course student, mostly the 77th class's students who's the same age as him but he has also hanged out with Saihara and Naegi more than once.

It has been more than 30 minutes since he started waiting for Nanami and Komaeda who agreed to have lunch with him today. But, he suddenly received a text from Nanami not going to be able to make it as she got roped in with the Ultimate Princess. Hinata understood her reason and now, he was waiting for Komaeda who was, strangely, very late.

Hinata was about to take out his phone to send a mail to Komaeda when he heard the sound of someone running. He looked behind him to see someone with purple hair leaning his back against the fountain, catching his breath. He was about to pay it no mind but then..

Purple hair..?

It was short so he knew it wasn't the Ultimate Detective who Naegi was sometimes hanging out with, also not the nurse. Short, purple, gravity-defying hair. There was only one person that fits that description and Hinata have already found his eyes narrowing because of it.

Hinata, not wanting to do any business with the prankster that pranked and teased him countless of times slash the liar that he never knew how the luckster, Komaeda, could tolerate, turned to another direction, about to leave. He sneaked a peek at the supreme leader who have his hand now on his head and is still panting. Hinata didn't missed how the liar's body wobbled and the next thing he knew, the liar was falling towards the fountain.

"O-Ouma!"

Hinata ran towards the liar and before he could fall into the water, Hinata grabbed him by his hand. He found his knee being pressed against the fountain and his other hand grabbing the edge of the fountain to prevent both of them from falling. He slowly released his grip from the edge of the fountain and let his knee, that is between Ouma's leg, support them. He used his other hand to grab the liar by his shoulder and pull him back, making him sat on the edge of the fountain.

Ouma lay his other hand on the edge of the fountain. His vision was a bit blurred, but he could make out the reserved coursed uniform in front of him. He slowly looked up at who helped him to find someone who almost have the same aura as Kamukura but with short, brown hair and an ahoge. He immediately knew it was Hinata, one of his favorites. He smiled. Hinata, on the other hand, sighed in relief but upon seeing the smile forming in the liar's lips, he frowned.

"Did Komaeda-chan ditch you, again, Hinata-chan??"

Hinata didn't react but his eyebrows twitched. He knew that giving the reaction Ouma wanted would only fuel the other to tease him even more, so he didn’t. That’s when Hinata noticed how warm Ouma felt, even though it was only their hands touching directly as his other hand was holding the clothed shoulder of the liar but despite that, he could still feel the heat radiating from him.

 _'Is that why he almost fell?'_ He asked himself.

"Hinata-chan, this position.. It's so intimate, don't you think?" The liar asked as he smirked. Hinata, once again, didn't say anything but found himself glaring at the supreme leader. Ouma, not finding himself satisfied with the reaction, frowned but smirked once again.

"Have I ever told you among you, Saihara-chan and Naegi-chan, your Ahoge looks the stupidest??"

"Did I ever tell you that you're better off with a seal in your mouth?" Hinata finally bit back. Ouma’s eyes lit up as he continued smiling at this.

"What kind of seal, Hinata-chan? A gag ball??"

Hinata found himself sucking air through his teeth. He shouldn't have bit back. Every time it was Ouma, he always seems to manage to turn it around, that was the hard truth that Hinata learned. Upon remembering Ouma's words and noticing that their position was quite intimate, he was about to let go of the supreme leader but suddenly, his tie got yanked down. His forehead almost collided with the liar who pulled him down.

"How about your lips instead, Hi-na-ta-chan~?"

Hinata felt his face heated up but made no attempt to push the liar away. He knew that if he pushes him away, Ouma will fall into the water. It may be a good thing but Hinata, finding out that the liar isn't feeling well, only hesitated and felt bad about the idea.

"Let go, Ouma.."

"Hmm.. Don't wanna!" Hinata frowned even more at this.

"You're being more annoying today, Ouma.."

"Am I, now..?"

"Yes, you are! What's wrong with you..?" Hinata asked, almost shouting but Ouma only smiled at him before leaning up and pulling the other's necktie.

"Who knows.."

Hinata’s body froze when soft, warm lips attached to his. He felt Ouma’s hand against his tightened the hold. His eyes widen and he saw how the liar's eyes slowly closed as he leaned more into the kiss. He should push the liar away, or he should pull back, but he couldn't. He may have internally admitted that feeling the warm lips of the liar against his felt.. good. He gulped at his thoughts. The liar let out a small whimper, Hinata could tell it was a sound of dissatisfaction.

Hinata, feeling the warm hands of the supreme leader against his, clenched it harder, same with his hand that is gripping the liar's shoulder. Hinata knew this was a big mistake, but he couldn’t deny himself and his body that was yearning for more. He gulped before slowly returning the kiss. He saw how Ouma's eyes opened in surprise. They both stared at each other for a short while before closing their eyes once again. Hinata felt Ouma opening his mouth as if giving him access without even being ask to. Hinata gulped before slowly slipping his tongue in, he shuddered at the warmness of the other's mouth, and as soon as their tongues touched, the feeling of want inside of him increased gradually. Ouma being Ouma, tried to fight for dominance but Hinata found himself easily winning, making him smirk slightly. Hinata explored every nook and cranny of the supreme leader's mouth with his tongue. As time pass, he found himself hungrier for Ouma's warm lips and tongue.

Soon, they both pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them before it broke and fell in their clothes. They began panting. Hinata kept his eyes open and saw how erotic and almost vulnerable the liar looked while panting, eyes half-lidded as he catches his breath. Hinata noticed the drool running down from the other's his lips. Hinata didn't know what made him do it. He bit his lip before leaning down and licking the saliva that was falling from the liar's mouth. Ouma's body shuddered at feeling Hinata's hot, wet tongue running against his skin but also smirked at this.

"You're bolder than you look, Hinata-chan.." He whispered before letting go of his tie. Hinata backed away slightly. He blushed and wiped his lips with his sleeves as he looked away. Ouma began fixing himself and Hinata did the same. The liar then jumped off the fountain, he looked around and almost on cue that he saw someone with green hair looking around as he headed towards them though it seems like he has not notice him yet.

He looked back and smiled at Hinata who is now simply looking at him, biting his lower lip. Without saying a word, he walked towards a different way, but before completely disappearing, he turned around and waved at Hinata.

"See you soon, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata only stared at the liar as he ran away. He could tell his face was still red, but he only covered it with his hand as he saw someone with green hair passed by him. He sighed as his mind replayed what just happened but soon, he found himself smiling at the memory.

\- - - - - -

Komaeda stared at the big ceiling of the gym.. Uh.. How did he end up in this situation again..?

_"Komaeda-nii, come on! That pig barf isn't here today so I don't have anything to do!"_

_"I'm gonna win!"_

_"Feast yourself with my large meat~"_

_"Oh, Komaeda-nii's not here anymore, did he go ahead..?"_

The memories ended when he remembered the sound of the door closing. He doesn't remember much but to summarized it up, he was dragged by the Ultimate Traditional Dancer to watch a competitive eating competition between the gymnast and the team manager. He remembered reasoning that a trash like him had no right, though in reality, his main reason to get away was the fact that he already agreed to have lunch with Nanami and Hinata. Saionji didn't let him get away though, it seems like the dancer was really bored upon knowing that her favorite toy, Tsumiki, was not around and was searching for a runaway patient of hers.

He remembers seeing a large amount of meat being prepared by the Ultimate Chef, and the match began. Owari won by a milliliter of second from the team manager. Nidai declared a rematch but the chef reminded them that lunch was about to end. Komaeda was asked to grab something inside one of the gym's locker. He entered to see a very big trolley. Even with his attempt to push it, it didn't budge. When he decided to call for help, he heard the loud bell indicating that lunch have ended. He was about to leave but couldn't. When he looked back, he saw his cloth stuck into the trolley. While he was busy pulling it off, he heard the small conversation from outside and it seems like the others have forgotten about him.

When he has finally got it off, he head outside and the door of the gym closed right before his eyes. When he tried to open the gym's door, it was locked.

_How unlucky.._

That led to him lying in the gym's floor for about an hour now.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard the sound of the gym's door clicking, as if someone was opening it. The luckster sat up and looked at the door. Suddenly, it opened to reveal his friend. Ouma closed and locked the door behind him, leaning against it, eyes close as he panted. Komaeda only stared at him and when Ouma finally opened his eyes, the two stared at each other.

_"I swear I saw him running towards here.."_

A voice from outside was heard. Just as Komaeda was about to speak, Ouma immediately ran and jumped at him, covering the luckster's mouth. He kneeled in front of Komaeda as he covered the other's mouth. Komaeda didn't react and only allowed Ouma to do so.

Soon, they heard the voice and footsteps fading and Ouma let go of the luckster as he sighed in relief.

"Um.. Kokichi, are you hiding from someone??" Komaeda asked. Ouma only smiled at him.

"Would you like to take a guess, Komaeda-chan?"

_‘Is it just me or Kokichi is acting a little weird..?’_

"Anyways, the real question is what are _you_ doing here??" Ouma asked as he slowly sat down, still in front of Komaeda.

"Oh.. A trash like me just got forgotten, like always." He answered as he laughed nervously. Ouma frowned at this. Not only because of the words of the luckster who he has considered his friend for quite a long time now, but it was also because the luckster was still smiling despite those lies, laughing even.

Then, Ouma's eyes trailed lower and he noticed how pale yet kissable the luckster's lips were. He licked his lips as he continued staring at the other's lips. Again, he tried to reason with himself, but his own mind prevented him from doing so.

Ouma raised his hand to touch the luckster's face. Komaeda didn't react and only continued staring at him. The liar ran his fingers in Komaeda’s pale cheeks as he stared at his lips that were pressed into a thin line. Ouma bit his lip as he used his thumb to slowly part the luckster's lips. He shuddered when he felt Komaeda's warm breath against his thumb. Komaeda still had no reaction despite this and only allow his friend to do what he's doing.

"Hey, Komaeda-chan.. Did I mention, for a trash you actually look fairly beautiful..?" Komaeda blinked a couple of times before smiling.

"That's another one of your lies, isn't it, Kokichi?"

"Is it?? I was being pretty honest there, you know.." Ouma pouted. When the luckster laughed slightly, he smirked. He began making his move. He lifted himself up and let himself sit on the luckster's lap as he wrapped his arm around Komaeda's neck. He let his head rest on the luckster's shoulder as he hummed, and as part of what he wanted to do, he let his other hand tugged the luckster's hair between his fingers. Komaeda stiffened at this, maybe it wasn't the first time the liar has sat in his lap but the position this time was really intimate, and they were really close.

"Hmm.. Your hair is also super fluffy.." He felt Ouma trailing kisses on his hair and Komaeda's body shuddered. Yup, something was definitely wrong.

"Kokichi..? Are you okay?" Komaeda gently pushed Ouma by his shoulder and that's when he noticed how red the supreme leader's cheeks were. His eyes were also weirdly twirling. Ouma continued to smile at him, his eyes narrowing seductively as he slowly raised his hand to touch the luckster's face again.

"You're so.. _beautiful_.." Komaeda felt his face heat up slightly. The seductive voice of the supreme leader complimenting a trash like him played in his mind like a broken record. Ouma let his thumb run across the luckster's face, a seductive smile still in his face, then, he looked straight into the luckster's eyes. He had no control over the disease and his body to act properly but he can still use his mouth to not completely destroy everything..

"Komaeda-chan.. Can I ask for something..?"

"If a trash like me would be eno—" Before Komaeda could continue his sentence, Ouma placed a finger against his lips to shush him up. Ouma stared at him with a blank stare before smiling again. He leaned closer to the luckster's face and whispered in his ear..

"A kiss.."

Komaeda couldn't prevent his face from turning completely red when he heard that. He slowly pushes the liar away once again.

"Kokichi.. What's gotten into you..?" He asked. Instead of receiving a reply, the liar only giggled.

"Are you gonna do it or not? After all, it's me that's asking for it.. Shouldn't you be thankful?"

"But.. A trash like me have no right.." He said as gulped.

"Nuh-uh! Only me, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, can give you the right and I just gave it to you.." Ouma said as he once again wrapped his arms around the luckster. Komaeda bit his lower lip. He never had trouble putting up with the requests the supreme leader asks him before since they mostly involve pranks. This is the first time the supreme leader asked him something like this. Komaeda gulped.. It's just a small request.. But..

_"Friends.."_

"Hm?"

"Would we stay as friends after this..?" Komaeda asked as he stared directly into the liar's eyes. He really does like Ouma. After all, Ouma was the only friend he had that surprisingly doesn't judge and call him creepy as much as the other. Ouma was also the one who would always go home with him. They helped each other out with their homework, a lot and they were the only one they can turn to when they have a problem. And Komaeda would hate to severe that friendship..

Ouma's eyes widened before returning to its normal size and smiling at his friend.

"Of course.. and we'll be closer, Komaeda-chan.." Komaeda adverted his gaze but then look back at the liar's eyes. He felt himself being drawn in as he leaned closer and their lips touched.

Their eyes closed and Ouma slowly pressed his body against the luckster as their kiss deepened. Ouma gently bit the luckster's lower lip. Komaeda hesitated but slowly opened his mouth and his tongue immediately met the supreme leader's. He felt himself tremble at how warm the liar's tongue is, he could almost feel himself melting to it, but it only made him want more. Soon, Komaeda found himself being pushed down on the ground, Ouma above him. Their lips were still connected and their tongue still dancing in the warmness of each other.

The kiss was intense and long. They both loved it, they would admit. They wanted to keep going but the want for air overcame them and they both pulled away, panting. Ouma used his elbows as support as he lifted himself up. He was the first one to recover and saw how beautiful Komaeda is as he panted. He smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that.." Ouma admitted as he lay his head in the luckster's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Komaeda bit his lip, he still couldn't believe that just happened, yet he could still feel himself wanting for more. Then, the words of the liar sink in.

"You've been wanting to..?"

"Hmm.. Yeah! But that may be a lie." Ouma giggled. He slowly lifted himself up and stare directly into the luckster, a sad smile forming in his lips.

"Komaeda-chan.. I hope this won't change things between us that much.." Komaeda felt sadness forming inside of him at seeing how the supreme leader smiled. So, he did what he can, be honest.

"Not that much.. But it will.. In a hopeful away." Ouma's sad smile disappear and was replaced with his usual grin. He leaned in and gave the luckster a peck in his lips before standing up.

"Now, that's done. I still need to run away from someone sooo... later, Komaeda-chan!" The supreme leader waved his hand as he ran out. Komaeda slowly sat up. He raised his hand to his mouth and his fingers touched his lips. A smile formed in his lips as he does so.. He could tell that their friendship won't change that much.. But there will be a few hopeful things added to their friendship.

He really was lucky after all.

\- - - - - - - -

"Class Dismissal."

Shinguji packed his things as his eyes wandered around, the same view greets him. Momota and Saihara was already talking about another one of their training but being the people in the cleaning duty, it seems like they won't be doing any training. Harukawa, was already ditching the two to spend her time with Akamatsu. Yumeno, Yonaga, and Chabashira was already walking out of the classroom. Tojo, who despite not being in the cleaning duty, has already began sweeping the floor. It was the same, yet something was missing. His eyes landed on the empty seats of Ouma and Amami.

His memories went back on the usual routine.. The adventurer who would wave at him, beside him was the supreme leader. The wave was a sign of _'Let's go home together.'_ and if the anthropologist didn't have anything to do, he would come. When they've reached the gate, Ouma would go into a different direction with one of their upperclassmen, and Shinguji would now be going home with the adventurer.

But, due to what happened this morning, it seems like they won't be able to. Instead of going home right away, he did what he usually does when he skipped out on going home with the two; Go to the library and read some old books about humanity that he loves so much.

He sat down in the usual seat he sat to, a seat with a large table that was secluded. It was also at the end of the library, so it wasn't usually used, rather, no one really does. The library was sometimes used for activities concerning research but most of the time, it was only the sleepy librarian that was there, so it's basically empty, especially after class.

He grabbed the usual stack of book and put it on the table. He sat down and began reading but his mind was elsewhere.

Images such as the flushed expression of the detective this morning, same with the astronaut’s, Amami's worn out but still pleasant face, flashed in his mind. _'Beautiful'_ , he thought. And his mind went on who was the cause in the first place.

Ouma, who he would not really say his friend, but he can say their relationship was different from just classmates. As the anthropologist flipped the page of the book, he muttered..

"Ouma-kun, huh..?"

"What is it, Shinguji-chan? Fantasizing about me?"

The anthropologist felt arms wrapping around his neck as he heard the breathy voice against his ear. His eyes widened for a split second before returning to its original size. He knew that the owner of that seductive, beautiful voice is the supreme leader.

"Kukuku.. I might have been.." The liar smirked at this as he rests his head on the anthropologist's shoulder.

"You're so honest, Shinguji-chan. I don't know whether to like that or not.."

"Would you prefer that I lie?"

"Hmm.. Nah.. That's my forte so no!" The liar answered as he giggled like a child. Shinguji felt Ouma snuggling against his hair and he only hummed at this.

"Aren't you liking this a little too much, Shinguji-chan?" He heard Ouma whispered.

"Am I, now?"

The anthropologist felt the liar nod his head. He laughed at this before touching Ouma's hand. Shinguji slowly turned his head to the direction where the liar is resting his head to. Ouma, feeling this, moved his head back, only to the point it's only resting at the edge of Shinguji's shoulder so that they won't hit each other.

They both stare at each other's eyes. Ouma was only smirking at him. Shinguji went ahead and analyze the liar's face. Compare to this morning, his face was more flushed, his hair seemed to be messier and add his slightly bruised yet still plump lips. Shinguji slowly move himself and his chair, so that the supreme leader would have space, causing for Ouma to detach himself from him. Ouma stared at him with mild confusion but that disappeared when the anthropologist patted his own lap. Ouma smirked before sitting down on Shinguji's lap. He simply smiled as he examined Shinguji's face but frowned slightly at the mask.

"Hey, Shinguji-chan.. Can I remove your mask?" Ouma asked as his hands made its way towards Shinguji's mask. A small nod was all he needed as he slowly removed it and dropped it on the table. He wasn't surprise by the lipstick, he has seen it before, the times Ouma would sometimes eat with him and Amami, but now, he has just notice how attractive it looked on the anthropologist.

"Hmm.. So, are you gonna make the first move or do I have to? Geez.. It's been tiring doing all that by myself, ya'know.." He said in a both disappointed and teasing tone.

Shinguji blinked a few times before asking.

"It seems like you've continued your little spree after Saihara-kun and Momota-kun, am I right?" The liar acted clueless as he placed a finger on his cheeks, but then he smiled.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious, right? It was suuuper fun! I got to try out a lot of things and now I'm into you, Shinguji-chan.. though, I've already done this before!" Ouma happily giggled. The anthropologist raised one of his eyebrows at him. The tone of the liar made his intentions clear; to make him jealous. Well, it was working quite well..

"You mean, this position?" He asked. The liar's answer was only a wink. The anthropologist hummed before smirking. He slowly lifted himself up as he let his hands move towards the smaller boy's buttocks, supporting him. Ouma found this move quite bold, making him smirk. Shinguji was still holding his buttocks and their crotch was basically touching. The liar's hand only rests into the anthropologist's shoulder as the two of them stared directly at each other's eyes.

Shinguji placed the supreme leader down on the table. Ouma giggled at this as his hands lay on the table, just behind him, displaying himself. He didn't dare break the eye contact they have. But because of this, he didn't notice how the anthropologist's hand went towards the bag that is beside them.

"Beautiful.." The anthropologist's whispered.

"I don't think that's enough." The liar countered. Shinguji only hummed at that statement. He finally found what he was searching for and slowly lift it up, making sure it won't make a sound as his hand made its way behind the supreme leader. Just as Ouma was about to speak up again, the sound of something clicking and the feeling of the cold metal on his wrists made him stop.

Shinguji still have a smile in his face. He knew the situation and the fact that the liar might escape him so having some precautions is fine.

Ouma peeked from his shoulder to see the handcuff on his wrists. Sneaky..

"Nishishishi.. I didn't know you have this kind of kink, Shinguji-chan, I might not be able to keep up.." He said in a cute almost whiny tone.

"Don't worry, you will be able to.."

Ouma only smirked at this. Shinguji hummed as he leaned closer. Surely, the adventurer wouldn't mind the anthropologist having the supreme leader in his arms for just a short while before he gives him back, right? After all, it's not fair that it was only them that got something from the beautiful human being before him.

Shinguji leaned down and pressed their lips together. Since Ouma was cuffed and can't really have that much of control, he simply closed his eyes and leaned closer to deepen the kiss, and just like what he did before, he parted his mouth so that his partner would have access. Shinguji smirked at this and shove his tongue inside. Their warm tongues danced together, saliva was slipping at the edge of their mouth but they didn't care.

Ouma felt a hand sneaking underneath his clothes and when it made contact with his warm skin, he moaned. Shinguji let out a pleased hum due to the beautiful moan the liar let out. He let his hand wander and examine the warm skin of the supreme leader as he continued letting his tongue explore Ouma's mouth. He nibbled on Ouma's tongue and slowly, he bit it, Ouma twitched and moaned at this. Saliva and blood mixed up. It wasn't just Shinguji, they both couldn't get enough, the metallic taste of the blood and the warm and sweet saliva of each other. It's making them go crazy..

When they felt the desperate need for air, they both pulled away, panting. Shinguji only looked at the flushed expression the liar has. His eyes trailed down from the liar's eyes to his lips that was slightly smeared with lipstick and the saliva, mixed with blood, falling from the liar's mouth.

While he was distracted, he didn't notice his hand being put together and cuffed by the same handcuff. When he heard the noise of metal clicking, his eyes trailed down to see the handcuff in his wrist and the liar's hands free.

"Nishishishi.. Did you forget, Shinguji-chan? I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader. You can't just cuff me as you please." The liar spoke seductively. Shinguji smirked, he may have underestimated that fact and the fact that the supreme leader was a Grade A lock picker. He wasn't able to respond when he felt himself being pushed down on the same chair he was sitting at earlier. Shinguji looked up to see the liar wiping his lips with his sleeves to remove the smeared lipstick and the liquid falling from his mouth. After he did that, the liar gave him a final smirk before running away.

Shinguji looked at the handcuff on his hand then the mask on the table. He smiled before grabbing and putting it on, the smile behind his mask remained.

_This won't be the last.._

_ _ _ _ _

Ouma clicked his tongue when he saw the nurse running towards him. He may have been careless that when he exited the library, he didn't expect to be next to the nurse that has been chasing him for the whole day.

He ran as he heard incoherent shouting that he could make some out as; _'Ouma-kun!' 'Stop!' 'Wait!'_ , but beside that, he wasn't able to understand anything else. His legs were beginning to feel wobbly and his vision is actually starting to blur to great extent, but he continued running.

He turned his head to look at the nurse and he could tell she was still pretty far away. When he turned his head around to look where he's going, he saw two figures, but it was too late and he collided with one of them, someone who is about the same height as him. He fell and so did the person he collided with, they landed on the ground while his head landed on the stranger's chest.

"What the fu.."

Ouma blinked twice, he knew that voice, he has heard it quite a few times before. He used his elbow as support and lifted himself up, his vision may be blurred but he was able to recognize the person.. Blonde, crew cut hair, the pair of gold-colored eyes and the usual cute blush.

"Oh, if it isn't boss baby.."

"You fucker, who the fuck ar— O-Oi!" He shouted as the liar begun to move closer.

"Nishishi.. You do look like boss baby after all, Kuzuryu-chan~"

The gangster stared at the liar in front of him, he wanted to yell at him to stop calling him boss baby and to stop using the cutesy in his name but they were too close and he found the words being ripped from his mouth.

**SMACK**

But, before anything could happen, a loud smack was heard. The liar fell and landed on his shoulder, surprisingly. The gangster lifted his head to see the Ultimate Swordswoman with a murderous expression, in her hand was her shinai.

"Are you okay?" The swordswoman asked, her shinai still raised. The gangster recovered and slowly lifted himself up, the liar almost slid down to the ground but Kuzuryu used his arm, supporting the unconscious liar so that he won't fall into the ground.

"Yeah, I am. So put your shinai away already."

"I thought he was a threat." Pekoyama reasoned. The gangster rubbed his temples and stared down at the unconscious liar. Kazuichi was beside them, only staring at them with a frightened expression in his face.

"P-Pekoyama-san, you're pretty scary.." The swordswoman bowed her head slightly as a sign of apology.

"Waahh! O-Ouma-kun? I-Is he okay??"

The nurse finally caught up and was surprised upon seeing the supreme leader unconscious in the gangster's arms.

"I didn't hit him hard enough. He's only unconscious." Pekoyama stated.

"O-Oh.. I don't know whether to say thank you or not.."

"The fuck's wrong with this bastard?" Kuzuryu asked, glaring.

"I'm sorry! H-He's just sick.. I-If it's not much of a trouble, can you please help me carry him back to the infirmary?"

And thus, the day full of chasing came to an end. Tsumiki apologized to her fellow classmate that was just going home together but got roped in and Pekoyama who claimed that she was _just passing by_. They left after Kuzuryu carried the supreme leader to the infirmary, still followed by Pekoyama and Kazuichi, and after listening to a series of apologies from the nurse.

Luckily, Ouma didn't have any injury from being hit in the head, though his fever was still high. The nurse was surprised he managed to run around the whole day but, considering it was Ouma who've probably experienced it a lot before, it was probably a piece of cake.

**Thud**

Tsumiki let out a loud scream when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Tsumiki-san! I heard Kokichi--" The adventurer stopped as soon as he saw the liar sleeping peacefully in one of the beds. He was slightly panting and there was a towel in his forehead but compared to before, he seemed peaceful, the adventurer observed.

Amami then turned his head towards the nurse doing a full 360 bow. The nurse turned into stuttering mess when the adventurer did this.

"I'm really sorry, Tsumiki-san. I said I would help you, but I still wasn't able to catch him, _even when I had my chance_.." He whispered the last part. Tsumiki only stared at him before smiling.

"Y-You were a lot of help, Amami-kun.. You still made the effort to search for him and even skip class.. I-I really appreciate the help." Amami slowly raise his body and head and smiled. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He took it out to see a message from Saihara.

 **_Saihara:_ ** _I heard you found Ouma-kun, that's good. Me and Momota-kun is heading to the infirmary now, we also have your bag with us._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _It's not really me but I guess. And thanks for bringing my bag, I'll be waiting._

He pressed send and made his way towards Ouma who's still sleeping peacefully. He sat down in one of the beds next to where the supreme leader is sleeping at.

"U-Um.. He still has a fever, but it might go away after 1 to 3 days. P-Please make sure he drinks these medicines." Tsumiki walked towards him and handed him a small bag which has the medicines in it. He smiled at her and she smiled back before walking towards the shelves again.

Amami looked back at the supreme leader, from his attractive face, it trailed lower to his lips. He blushed slightly as memories of what happened replayed in his mind. He couldn't help but still feel hungry for those sensation.

_It seems like me playing the big brother is done, huh?_

A loud bang snapped the adventurer out of his thoughts. He looked towards the direction of the door to see both Momota and Saihara. The nurse looked at them and nodded her head at them, the two did the same before walking towards Amami.

"Uh.. Is he okay now..?" The detective asked as he gave Amami his bag.

"Yeah. His fever is still high, but he'll be okay."

Saihara pulled his hat down, covering his face. His mind went back to what happened this morning and he began blushing. The astronaut behind him only stared at the liar's sleeping face and slowly, a blush crept into his face. When memories of his first and second kiss being stolen play in his mind, he looked away. The silence soon got awkward and Saihara decided to break this.

"I-I do hope Ouma-kun will be okay.." He said in a small voice. Momota smiled optimistically at him.

"Don't worry about him, sidekick! It's Ouma, ya know. This fever is probably nothing to him!" Momota slapped his fists against each other as he smiled. Saihara only smiled at the optimism of the astronaut. Amami stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Momota-kun and Saihara-kun. Kokichi probably didn't mean anything that he did this morning and I'm sure it won't happen again. Sorry to you too, Tsumiki-san and thank you." The nurse only smiled at him as a response.

Both Momota and Shuichi found themselves smiling at the adventurer. He was really like a big brother.. but the two also found themselves slightly hurt by the Amami's words, though they weren't sure which part, the _'...didn't mean anything.'_ Or _'It won't happen again..'_ part? Saihara and Momota found themselves a bit weirded out at their thoughts but still couldn't deny the adventurer's words were true, and yet, they still caught themselves wishing it wasn't.

Saihara shook his head to remove those thoughts and Momota only looked away. Momota noticed that the light that shone inside the infirmary wasn't as bright as earlier.

"It's getting late, so we'll go ahead. See you tomorrow, Amami! Take care of the brat!" Momota left the _'Make sure he'll be okay.'_ unsaid. The adventurer laughed nervously and smiled at them. The two head towards the door. When Saihara was about to close the door, he took one final look at the supreme leader and whispered.

"Get well soon.. Ouma-kun.."

_ _ _ _

It has been 2 days since the incident. After a lot of lectures and warm cares from Ouma's beloved DICE, his Despair Disease finally disappeared. Now, he was finally allowed to go back to school.

Ouma have his hand on the back of his head as he walked towards the school, whistling. Amami, who picked him up today, was beside him. He was sneaking glances at the liar, thinking if he was actually okay now, but other things run in his mind as well. He doesn't expect a thank you from the supreme leader as the liar have already said that during the time the adventurer visited him but Ouma have not yet said anything about the things that happened 2 days ago. He seems to be always avoiding the topic. That may be fine. After all, Amami wasn't sure what kind of response he wanted to hear.

"Amami-chan's paying sooo much attention to me~ Have you finally fallen in love with me??" Amami was snapped out of his thoughts when the liar asked him in his usual teasing tone. The adventurer look away as he rubbed the back of his head, thoughts such as _'I'm glad he's finally back to his usual self'_ run in his mind but his mind was still on the things that happened 2 days ago. _It'll never gonna leave him alone, will it?_

"It's not that.. It's just that.. You still haven't said anything.. about what happened.. two days ago.."

Ouma stared off the space, his mind played back the things he did because of some stupid despair disease. He may have found himself frowning at this but also couldn't deny that he did enjoy those moments he had with the people he happens to have at least a slight attraction with. Slowly, his memory went back on how he and the adventurer kissed. He shook off the blush that sneaked in his face..

"Did you enjoy it, Amami-chan?" The liar asked, not knowing exactly why he did. The way Amami's face turned into a dark shade of red made the answer clear. The liar sighed as he internally cursed the kissing bug he had.

Amami noticed that the liar stopped whistling and became quiet. Amami didn't like the silence between them and decide to bring up some matter.

"Kokichi.. You still need to apologize to Momota-kun and Saihara-kun, okay?"

"Kay, kay! How many times have you told me already? Geez.."

"I'm just making sure you won't forget to do so.. They seemed bitter by having their first kiss taken.." The liar hummed at this as he looked up, smirking.

"Nishishishi.. Do you really think so? That wasn't the other's reaction though.." He whispered the last part to himself, but the adventurer seems to have heard this.

"Others..? Kokichi.. Did you.." The adventurer felt something stirred up inside of him once again. The fact that Ouma might have run around, kissing other people, crossed his mind when he was chasing him, and it made him feel so many unexplainable emotions.

Ouma noticed the aura the adventurer gave off, same with the other's expression. He found himself smirking even more. To think that he'll see the day that his brother-like-companion would have that kind of expression because of him. Ouma giggled. When he saw the big gates of Hope Peaks, he ran.

"Kokichi??" The liar continued running and Amami gave a chase. He watched Ouma giggled like a child as he run. Because of this, the supreme leader didn't notice the person walking towards the gate and they bumped into each other.

Ouma was able to maintain his balance by clutching at the person's jacket, he assumed. He slowly looked up to see those warm-lilac eyes staring down at him. He smirked.

"Morning, Momota-chan!"

Momota, who was caught completely off guard upon seeing the liar, his eyes widened, and he backed about 5 steps away and hid behind Saihara. It may seem unmanly, but he couldn't face the liar, at least, not now.

Ouma giggled at this and went to look at the detective's face which has a slight panicked expression, his cheeks also slightly red.

"Morning to you too, Saihara-chan!"

"G-Good morning, Ouma-kun.." The detective pulled his hat down as the blush that crept to his face darkened. He was glad to see the supreme leader okay but because of what happened, he was still embarrassed after all.

Ouma found himself pouting. He really wanted to see the detective's blushing face but before he could even make his way towards him, someone grabbed him by the back of his scarf.

"Kokichi.." Amami slightly glared at him as he pulled Ouma away from Momota and Saihara.

Ouma continue pouting but then, Amami looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew what the adventurer wants. He sighed as he looked at the two; Momota who finally stopped hiding like an idiot and Saihara who was sill blushing. Memories of what he did went back in his head. Kissing the people that he was attracted with the most and the least still felt like a dream and a nightmare to him, and he knew, even if he says sorry now, he wouldn't really mean it. After all, he regrets nothing. But for the sake of cute blushes and expressions, he looked at the two with an apologetic expression.

"Momota-chan, Saihara-chan.. About what happened 2 days ago.. The kiss." Both the detective and the astronaut blushed and Ouma smirked inwardly before continuing.

"I'm sorry about that, I couldn't stop myself." He lied. He didn't want to mention about the kissing bug. He has also asked the adventurer to keep it a secret and he did. Just as the two was about to say something, he put his hands behind his head as he flashed them a wide grin.

"Though, I totally wouldn't mind if we do it again! Or is that a lie?" He winked at the two of them to indicate he wasn't lying. Both Momota's and Saihara's face turned completely red but the liar only continued smiling at them. Amami, on the other hand, shook his head and flicked the supreme leader's forehead.

"Ouch! Amami-chan.." The liar pouted as he rubbed his forehead. _'Cute..'_ The adventurer found himself complimenting the liar in his head, but he shook it off.

"Kokichi.." He warned. Ouma only smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jealous?" He asked slyly. Amami looked away, the liar has hit the nail.

"No, I'm not.. Let's just go.." To avoid the questioning stare of Saihara and Momota, he began walking. The three followed him and things were _almost_ back to normal. The supreme leader teasing Momota and Saihara, the astronaut biting back every single time. Except this time, Momota seem to be way more flustered than usual and Saihara was now blushing even with the simplest compliments. Amami only watched them, sometimes laughing at the two's reaction. As he usually does, he would also prevent Ouma from going overboard if things got a little personal.. _'It seems like things didn't really change that much..'_ Was the adventurer's thoughts. It actually changed, _a lot_.

As Ouma continued his teasing slash flirting battle with the astronaut, just then, both Saihara and Amami felt a shiver run down their spines. They felt as though someone was watching them. They both looked around frantically and their eyes landed on a long-haired guy with red eyes. He was standing by a tree and was staring at.. Ouma? Saihara and Amami looked at each other, confused. Amami recognized him as the person he saw on the rooftop but why was he staring at Ouma?

Ouma continued teasing the astronaut as he ignored the stares directed to him, but he noticed that the adventurer and the detective have turned quiet. As Momota continue his rant, he tried to make it look as non-suspicious as much as possible. He pretended to fix the hair that is falling from his face but when his hands covered his eyes, his eyes wandered and landed at where he felt the stares that shouted bad news to him is.

His eyes landed at the Ultimate Hope, Kamukura Izuru, who despite the long hair that somehow covered some part of his eyes, was staring at him directly from far away. The liar gulped at those.. stares. His mind slowly went back on the moment between him and Kamukura. He have to admit, it was the best kiss he had. The sensation and how good Kamukura's tongue felt. His thoughts almost went as far as thinking of what Kamukura would be like in bed—

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head to remove the thoughts and prevent the blush that's forming on his face.

Kamukura, on the other hand, continued staring at the supreme leader. He didn't want to admit it, but he was.. annoyed. Two days of boredom, two days of looking forward to something, two days of waiting was a hard time for him.. And finally, when the person who was able to kill his boredom for a short while, the person who promised him a next time and the person who made him wait, was now here, not in front of him but he finally came to school.. To do what? Only to ignore him.. Kamukura found himself glaring daggers at the liar.

Ouma sighed as he continued walking, ignoring the stares a.k.a. glares that is really starting to get to him. He also ignored the suspicious stares from both the detective and the adventurer as he pretended like he didn't notice anything and only continued his tease and flirt battle with the astronaut.

"Nishishishi! We both know you're gay, Momota-chan, otherwise, you wouldn't have reacted that way when I.." He trailed off and smirked at the astronaut who turned beet red.

"S-Shut up! I'm not-"

"Keep telling that to yourself. Even Saihara-chan knows you are. Riiiight? Saihara-chan??" The detective eyes went from Ouma to Momota.

"Momota-kun.. You're.."

"Shut up! I told you I'm not!" The blush on the astronaut's face made it more unconvincing. Amami, Saihara and Ouma laughed at this. Ouma was too preoccupied at teasing the astronaut that he didn't notice the small figure of someone walking in the same direction he was walking to. It was too late when the detective tried to warn him. Ouma bumped into the figure who was almost about the same height as him but was still taller than him. _Luckily_ , when they have bumped into each other, they didn't fall.

"Oh! I'm sorry.." The voice made Ouma blinked a couple of times. He knew that voice that sounded almost the same as his friend's voice. He looked up to see who he had bumped into. Just his luck, it was the 78th class's very own Ultimate Lucky Student, Naegi Makoto.

Naegi have only noticed who he has bumped with and his face turned red when he saw the familiar purple hair and eyes. He could still feel the supreme leader's eyes on him, so he avoided eye contact and scratched his cheek.

"Morning, Naegi-chan!" Naegi found himself flinching at the sound of his name being called. Still, he was slightly impressed with the supreme leader, acting like nothing happened and despite the awkward tension, he was still able to act like himself.

"G-Good Morning, O-Ouma-kun.." He stuttered, still refusing to make eye contact with the liar.

This time, it wasn't just the adventurer and the detective who noticed the weird interaction, even the astronaut was confused by the reaction of their upperclassman. _He almost acts like Shuichi_ , Momota thought.

Ouma, being himself as usual, only continued smiling at the lucky student. He still really does like teasing people, especially people like Saihara and Naegi. Despite what happened 2 days ago, he would admit, the pressure was going down steadily and wasn't as intense as when he had first woken up and remembered all the things he did. Now, he seems to be not bothered by it anymore.

Naegi gulped as he sneaked a glance at the supreme leader, and he wasn't able to take it anymore. The look from the supreme leader, his purple eyes, his lips and the memory from 2 days ago that was still fresh in his mind. He bowed and apologized before running away.

Ouma blinked in surprised. _'Did I scare him too much..? It seems so.'_ He answered himself and giggling. The lucky student was really like Saihara. No wonder he was attracted to him as well.

"Um.. Kokichi, care to explain?" Ouma was snapped out of his thoughts when the adventurer decided to speak up. Amami looked at Ouma, waiting for an explanation. Amami was actually glad that when he has asked him, the bitterness that he thought would be heard in his voice, wasn't that obvious. But it doesn't change the fact that he is, in fact, jealous. Those reactions that the lucky student had.. He knew something happened between him and the supreme leader. Ouma only smiled before answering.

"Nishishishi.. He's probably just embarrassed. He's so cute, isn't he??" Now, it wasn't just the adventurer that felt jealousy inside of him. Momota also felt something inside of him, though he denied it was jealousy, definitely not. While Saihara only fixed his hat to hide the small frown in his face. Ouma looked at the three but only smiled. They all began walking towards their classroom.

As they do, they passed by the teacher's office and saw someone who was carrying a stack of paper in his hands. Ouma raised his head to look at the reserved class student's eyes who also stared back at him. Hinata's eyes widen at seeing the supreme leader and he almost dropped what he was carrying, good thing, he got a pretty good grip with his senses but not with the papers. He fixed his grip and continued walking. They were simply going to pass by each other, was his thoughts. But he did notice the way the supreme leader smirked at him. Hinata gulped, biting his lips to keep calm. But, he couldn't take it anymore when he saw the liar licked his lips. Hinata flushed and turned around, practically running towards the other way.

Ouma almost laughed out loud but he was able to hold it back. To think that Hinata would run away from him just because of that. Well, he guess he can understand that. Still, the liar was bothered to the increasing questioning stares from the people with him.

Soon, they've reached the classroom and even then, Ouma can still feel the stares of the three that was directed to him. He sighed and just as he was about to reach for the sliding door, he was stopped by the voice of the luckster which came from god knows where.

"Kokichi!"

Ouma turned his head to see Komaeda running at his direction. Ouma smiled at the luckster as he faced him. Komaeda stopped in front of him as he catches his breath and then when he had enough air, he lifted, even though it wasn't really necessary, his head to smile at the supreme leader.

"Are you doing well now?"

"Yup, pretty much! Though I'm a bit sad, my beloved Komaeda-chan didn't even visit me.." Komaeda chuckled nervously as the supreme leader pouted, he could feel himself wanting to kiss the cute pout of the liar away.

Behind the manipulative mastermind and the lucky servant, Saihara frowned at hearing the nickname that was mostly used for him, used on another person. He knew Ouma uses the same endearment for a few people, including Momota and Amami, but it was mostly to him. Somehow, he caught himself wishing to be the only one that the liar would use that nickname for.

"I couldn't find the time to do so.. And.. I was still thinking about that.." The luckster admitted. Ouma's mind went back on what he said, and he smiled.

"Don't think about it too much. I meant what I said, Komaeda-chan.." Komaeda saw Ouma's smile and he knew it was genuine. He smiled back before reaching out his hand to touch Ouma's. He held the liar's hand between his hands as he gave it a small squeeze and smiled at him. Ouma could feel his face heating up slightly but he didn't let it show and hid it behind a smile.

"See you later, Kokichi." The luckster said and let go of the liar's hand, even though he really didn't want to. He waved before walking away. Ouma found himself smiling before turning his head to face the door again. He ignored the same confused, jealous and suspicious stares from his companions.

Ouma opened the door and with a bright smile, he walked inside. He saw some people glared at him but he only continued smiling.

"Kokichi fucking Ouma is back, bitches!" He declared loudly. All eyes were on him. Some people groaned and others complained.

"Seems like you're all better, Kokichi! Atua have told me you had some really fun time!" Ouma smiled at the artist who have her hand clasped together as she talked about her god. Ouma walked towards his desk to place his bag down, still ignoring the feeling of being stared at. He could assume what some of those stare was, stares from the pianist that is filled with worried yet relief, the glares from the assassin, the inventor and probably even the aikido master, the same suspicious look from the three and lastly, the nervous stares from the robot who he have saw fidgeting his hands together.

He faced his classmates again and found the exact thing he have described, the robot immediately adverted his gaze though. He only smiled but just as he was about to make another snarky comment, he felt arms wrapping around his waist and someone resting their head on his shoulder. By the friction created by the person's long hair, he knew it was Shinguji.

Everyone froze at the scene in front of them, especially Kiibo, Saihara, Amami and Momota. It was weird, of course. The weirdest person in the classroom who seemed to be always observing everyone yet likes minding his own business was in front of them, his arms wrapped around the liar, head resting on the other's shoulder.

No one understood the relationship of the two, it seems like they were only in a neutral term because they were both friends of Amami but at some point, some have said that Shinguji still hates Ouma just like the rest of them.

But now, the scene in front of them is debunking all the myths.

Ouma, just like everyone else, froze. He was used to being the one who makes surprises but to be surprised, he didn't have a plan ready. But, he still is the Ultimate Supreme Leader despite that, and the attention that he was getting and the stares he received wasn't really anything new to him.

"Good morning, Kokichi.." Despite the mask that covered Shinguji's mouth, the liar was still able to feel the warm breath of the anthropologist against his ear, making him smirk slightly.

"That's all you want to say but do you have to do this, Shinguji-chan??" Shinguji laughed.

"Maybe it's because I'm not actually going to say something, but instead, do something.." Ouma shuddered at the words of the anthropologist but before anything could happen, someone pulled the two of them apart.

"Okay, enough flirting.. Kiyo, Kokichi.." Now, the bitterness in the adventurer's words was bitterly present. Amami felt himself glaring slightly at Shinguji but despite that, the anthropologist only smiled. Then comments were heard.

"Homo! Fucking homoments everywhere!"

"Stop flirting inside the classroom.. It's disgusting.."

"Showoffs.."

"Uh.. It's nice to see you two getting along."

Ouma laughed at them as he put his hands behind his head, plastering them a wide, provoking grin.

"Are you jealous, Iruma-chan, Harumaki-chan, Shirogane-chan??" The liar left Akamatsu from the list. The three mentioned girls glared at him.

"Like hell I am! I can have as many dicks I want, more than how many you've put in that mouth of yours!" Iruma bit back, but in reality, she really wasn't jealous. It was more of she's trying to project the robot's, her friend's, whom she saw Ouma kissing yesterday, jealousy in her own ways.

"Do you want to die?"

"Tss.. Not my OTP at all.."

Ouma smirked at their responses. Things didn't really change as much as he thought it will but only in the classroom. He thought he'll probably get strangled by the assassin or something but that didn't happen, thankfully.

"Kokichi.. What exactly happened that day?" The adventurer glared as he asked, emphasizing the word 'exactly'. In return, Ouma only hummed, pretending as if he doesn't know. Then, he turned his head towards Rantaro and plastered him a huge grin.

"Who knows? Nishishishi!"

Things will also remain the same outside the classroom too, right?

\-------

**_2 Weeks Later_ **

Ouma walked towards the school. He has his hands at the back of his head as he stared off the space, as always. The only difference was the fact that he didn't have his usual smirk, or he wasn't whistling like he usually does. Two weeks have passed since that incident, and things have changed with a lot of people. He sighed at his thoughts as he approached the school. School.. He didn’t even know whether to call it hellhole or paradise.

"Oh, good morning, Ouma-kun." The detective who was standing by the gate, his back leaning against it, removed his gaze from his phone and smiled at the supreme leader. Ouma smiled back as he approached him.

"Morning, Saihara-chan! You're looking extra attractive today, but your emo hat's covering it all, again." The supreme leader pouted as he peeked from below to see the detective's face that have now turned into a deep shade of red.

"We.. should go, Ouma-kun.."

"Kay, kay!"

The two entered the school and walked towards their classroom. As usual, Ouma teased the detective who keeps making cute reactions. The liar weren't tired of it just yet, after all, it's just have been 2 weeks after that incident and also 2 weeks that the detective have strangely began waiting for him in front of the gate, walks with him to the classroom every day and does something they've decided to keep to themselves.

When they've reached the classroom, they stood in front of the classroom's door as Ouma continued to tease the detective. He smiled and giggled as he reached for the door's handle but before he could slide the sliding door, he felt a warm hand touch his cheeks.

The hand guide him to look at the direction of the detective. He slowly looked up to stare at the detective who leaned down. The liar closed his eyes as lips planted on his own. His mind went back on the past days that this thing also happened. Honestly, it surprised the liar the first time it happened. It happened just about 2 days after he have attended class again after getting sick from a disease. He still remembers how the two of them walked together, with him teasing the detective as usual and when they've reached the classroom, Ouma noticed the weird stare and bitten lower lip from the detective and what did he knew next, those sweet lips were against his.

If the liar was being honest, however, the time where they would sometimes be earlier than anyone in their class, even the maid, the kisses they've shared in the empty classroom that was filled with desire and lust than the usual innocent little kisses, he liked those better.

The detective pulled away, a blush still on his cheeks while the liar only continued smiling.

"As time pass, you're getting bolder and bolder, Saihara-chan. What's next? Gonna push me down and kiss me in front of the whole class??" Ouma teased. He didn't notice how the detective's eyes held desire in them. He only bit his lip as he looked away.

"If I can.. I would.." Saihara whispered. Ouma blinked a few times before recovering and smiling at the detective.

"Nishishishi.. Then I guess I'll have to look forward for that day."

\------

"Wait, Naegi-chan.. Do you want someone to walk in on us?"

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that.."

"Nishishishi.. You're pretty obsessed with me, Naegi-chan.. It's only been 2 days, you know."

Naegi looked away, biting his lower lip. His hands were resting in the sink counter, cornering Ouma who's sitting on it. Ouma was right, it has only been two days since they've last met up in this exact place and yet, Naegi was still so hungry for him.

How did it happen again? He was pretty sure it happened the exact same day the detective made his own move. Ouma was listening to their boring history teacher. It was the second period when boredom finally clicked inside of him. He decided, skipping the class would be a fun idea but their history teacher was already used to his tactics, so he decided to use the excuse of going to the comfort room instead. The teacher bought it, but he did threaten that if Ouma doesn't come back before his class end, he would cut the supreme leader's attendance for the day.

So, the liar simply went to the comfort room. In his mind was to just come back right as the history class was about to end but he did want to use the comfort room after all. What he didn't expect was to bump to the 78th class's Ultimate Lucky Student there. His mind went back to what happened to them. The exact same place and the exact same atmosphere.

What the supreme leader didn't expect, was for them to fight, not exactly fight, more of argue. Well, in Ouma's case, teases that have a clear intention of flirting, in Naegi's case, humble compliments, that he didn't even realize himself, at each other about the kiss. Then, a single comment from the lucky student made Ouma press Naegi against the wall. He merely mean it as a backing someone into a corner, both literally and not literally but what he didn't expect was for the lucky student to actually switch their position and after a confession about Naegi thinking about what happened almost every second and possibly liking it. The word went straight to the liar's head. And soon, they were kissing.

It didn't end there. Not every day, but at least about a day or 2 would pass for them to cross path in the same place. Today, their path crossed again, the exact same time and place. Ouma found himself thinking that Naegi really was an Ultimate Lucky Student after all.

"Ouma-kun..?"

The flashback ended. He looked back in front of him to see the lucky student with a worried expression. Ouma smiled before wrapping his arms around Naegi's neck, pulling him closer. The lucky student blushed at the gesture but didn't say anything and simply leaned in. Their lips met in a soft, warm kiss, almost the same ones Ouma and Saihara shared. Unlike the first, second and third ones, this wasn't as awkward and as innocent anymore. Things have changed.

\-----

4th period. Math. There's no way Ouma would attend the class that he finds the most annoying.

Though, that wasn't really the main reason why he decided to skip their Math class anymore. Before, it was the fact that Math was probably the most annoying subject in the history of subjects and their Math teacher is probably someone Ouma would make an exception of his organization rule with, he knows the entirety of 79th class feels the same.

But now, the reason has changed.

Instead of being found walking around the school, skipping class, the supreme leader found himself currently pinned on an empty classroom's teacher's desk. His arms were just above his head, a hand holding his wrists together. The person was between the liar's legs and both of their crotch were almost touching, almost. Ouma only smirked, a seductively look on his eyes.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I mean, doesn't this look exactly like the panels before the guy and the teacher is about to have a desk sex, right? Kamukura-chan??"

The Ultimate Hope narrowed his eyes at him as he tightened his grip around the liar's wrist who only continued smirking at him. _Always full of new ideas.._ Kamukura thought.

"Are you going to rough me up, Kamukura-sensei~?" Kamukura continued staring at the supreme leader who looked at him with those lust-filled, hungry, begging eyes.

"Will you do it, or not..? Sense—" The liar was cut off by lips pressing against him. He smirked. Kamukura's eyes were half-open and was still staring straight at Ouma's, like always. _'It must be some kind of habit.'_ Ouma thought. It was also probably because the Ultimate Hope was watching his reactions. Ouma slowly closed his eyes as he leaned to the kiss even more. His thoughts wander as he did this.

Kamukura was probably the first one. The exact day Ouma came back from his two-day rest, when lunch came, he was pulled into an empty classroom. Ouma still remembers it, the blank, red eyes tinted with a bit of desire that looked down at him, the feeling of hands tightly gripping his wrists, how he was pin against the wall and the things the Ultimate Hope said to him, and now, this almost became a daily thing for them. Ouma knew that Kamukura would probably get bored of the usual thing as time pass and soon leave, but that wasn't the case. Ouma, also, despises if things were always the same and boring, so, with the teasing and lies, he was able to keep the kissing expert with him.

Kamukura noticed that as they kiss, it seems like the liar wasn't really paying attention to it at all. His eyes narrowed. He moved closer, their crotch pressing against each other. Ouma's eyes shot open as he stared at the red eyes staring down at him, but Kamukura wasn't finish, not yet. His free hand went underneath the liar's shirt, making contact with Ouma's skin, the liar whimpered when he felt this. Kamukura's hand rubbed his waist then slowly trailed upwards on his chest.

Ouma let out a moan upon feeling the Ultimate Hope's fingers brushing upon one of his nipples. When he did that, Kamukura's tongue slipped inside the supreme leader's mouth, making contact with the other's tongue. Their tongues slipped and swirled against each other until they were out of air. Kamukura pulled away and they both began panting. Ouma only stared straight to Kamukura's eyes as he panted. Kamukura recovered and took in Ouma's expression and figure, hair messy and clothes slightly out of place, looking seductive than he already is. After Ouma recovered, he smiled at him.

They two leaned in once more, still hungry for the same warmness.

\-------

"Kokichi should not drink too much Panta, it may contain poison. Atua says!"

"Angie-chan should not talk about Atua too much, it's considered mental illness, the doctor says."

Both Yonaga and Ouma smiled at each other, then let out their usual 'Nyahahaha' and 'Nishishishi' laugh. They were having lunch with the same group; Yonaga, Shinguj, Ouma and Amami. Yonaga and Shinguji sat next to each other, same with Amami and Ouma. As usual, Ouma and Yonaga were teasing each other. Amami and Shinguji would make simple comments and laugh along but if they felt like one was going a little too far, they'll try to change the subject.

As they all laugh, Ouma couldn't help but smirked at the adventurer next to him. Smiling and laughing like normal and yet, the fact that Amami's hand was resting on Ouma's thigh, sometimes, rubbing it, the liar couldn't help but giggle. The adventurer finally stopped the _'Mr. Perfect Ideal Brother To All'_ act. Ouma has found himself questioning whether that was a good thing or not, but he assumed it was good.

"Atua tells me Kokichi and Rantaro are in a very special relationship! After all, Atua have witness you two kiss each other every time you have a chance!"

"Angie-san, if I may intervene, we both have also witnessed this." Shinguji stated as he smiled under his mask, hiding what he truly felt. Ouma only smirked at the adventurer who was blushing lightly.

Just like the others, it started happening at the same time as things began going hectic for the liar. Every time they would have a chance to be alone, Amami would steal a kiss from him. Sometimes, he would do it in front of their group of friends, but never in front of everyone or anyone not too close with them, when he can't hold himself back.

"Nishishishi.. It's cause Amami-chan loves me so much!" Ouma declared as he wrapped his arms around the adventurer's waist. Amami moved his hands to hold the other's shoulders as he blushed even more. Ouma continued giggling as he nuzzled like a cat against the adventurer's shirt, making small, cute noises.

 _'He's so cute..'_ Amami thought. Both Shinguji and Yonaga laughed a little, internally preparing themselves for what they think is about to happen.

Amami slowly pushed Ouma away by his shoulders. The liar looked up at the adventurer and lips pressed against his. It wasn't that long, probably just a peck. Amami slowly pulled away and smiled at the liar. Ouma was still surprised but he didn't let it show.. _'This happened a lot of times already but Amami-chan still catch me off guard..'_.

"Sorry.. I just couldn't hold back.." The adventurer apologized. Ouma continued looking up at the adventurer before he let out his signature smirk. He leaned up and kissed the adventurer's lips for a short while. When he pulled away, he smiled.

"Nishishishi.. Amami-chan, you really do love me, don't you??"

Amami blushed again.

"I do.."

"Nishishishi.."

\------

"Panel. Mr. No Talent got ditch by his harem, once again! Nishishishi.."

Hinata looked away as he glared in the air. His hand tightened the hold around the Panta that the liar gave to him. They were both sitting at the same fountain where the first incident happened, well, it's not like it ended there. Hinata can still hear himself asking how their routine unexpectedly repeated.

"What?? Still thinking about it, Hinata-chan??" Hinata refused to look at the supreme leader. He didn't answer as well.

Hinata still remembers it. At lunch, he was once again ditched by the gamer and the luckster, not exactly, they just had other plans. There was only 20 minutes left before lunch end and the supreme leader surprisingly popped out of nowhere. Hinata forced an explanation out of the supreme leader and Ouma surrendered. He started with the disease and explained each and every detail about him kissing a lot of guys, he left out the names, of course. Hinata was sure he felt something inside of him, but he denied it was jealousy. And, after some teasing and the liar pressing up his body against Hinata, he gave up and the incident repeated itself.

And again. And again.. It probably happened about 5 times already in the span of 2 weeks since the gamer and the luckster doesn't really ditched him as much..

"Hinata-chan?"

Just.. 5 times.. And Hinata still felt it was lacking.. _'Do I still want something else?'_

"Hinata-chan??"

_'No way.. This is just—'_

"Hajime-chan!!"

Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. He looked over to the liar who was slightly glaring at him and pouting but smirked when Hinata finally looked at him. Hinata blushed again and looked away. But then he remembered. He looked back at Ouma who's now drinking another panta..

"Ouma.. Did you call me by my first name?"

"Wait, I did?? No way, I'm sure I called you Mr. No Talent like always!" The liar lied, eyes feigning innocent in them. Hinata sighed, a little ticked off at how the liar is even now. He raised the Panta that's on his hand to his mouth, drinking a little. _Too sweet.._

_'I guess that's why he tasted so sweet all the time..'_

He blushed at his thought as he once again looked away. Ouma noticed this but only continue smiling. He took out his phone to see that they were only 3 minutes from being late. He slowly stood up and stretched his arms, his bones popping slightly. He looked back at Hinata who's only staring at him.

"You're gonna be late in about 3 minutes, Hinata-chan. I'm gonna go ahead. See ya!" The liar said as he waved his hand. Hinata was taken back by this. Before the liar could run away, he stood up and grabbed Ouma's hand causing for him to face him again. Hinata, recognizing his rushed actions, became a little embarrassed. _'This make it seems like I want him so bad.. Not like I don't though..'_ He thought as he continued to look away, embarrassed at his own thoughts. Ouma looked up at him and smirked.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?~" The liar seductively asked in an almost whisper, husky way. He continued staring up at Hinata who bit his lower lip. Hinata gulped as he slowly pulled the liar closer, crashing their lips together. Ouma internally giggled as he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck. Hinata wrapped his arms on the other's waist, pressing their bodies closer. Slowly, the liar pushed him away gently, but their faces were still close, feeling each other's breath against their lips.

"Nishishishi.. Won't you get in trouble for being late?"

Hinata didn't answer. Ouma was right, being late would be a lot of trouble but the only thing in his mind was to taste the liar's intoxicating sweet lips. He pulled the supreme leader closer, their lips meeting in another lustful kiss. Hinata felt Ouma giggled at this before slowly returning the kiss.

The teacher can probably handle it if Hinata was just a _little_ late..

\-----

" _Ouma! Ouma!_ "

A groan left him.

"Hey, wake up already!"

He pouted as he lifted his head up from his desk a little.

"Everyone's gone already, they're in the field. You're gonna get in trouble again for skipping class."

Momota looked down at him with a concerned expression. Ouma smirked before lifting his face up completely. He leaned against his chair as he pushed his hair back then opened his eyes to look at the astronaut. Momota blushed as he looked away, he internally questioned how it was possible for someone to look cute and hot at the same time, like the liar. He immediately shook away the thoughts that once again swarmed in his head.

"Morning, Momota-chan!" Ouma beamed at him.

"It's not morning!" He countered. Ouma giggled and stretched his arms. He looked around to see the classroom empty. It looks like he fell asleep and was about to skip their outdoor activity that they do once every 2 days, again. And as usual, the astronaut came to get him.

"Let's go already." The astronaut pursued as he grabbed the other's hand. Ouma pouted.

"Why?~ We have the classroom all to ourselves, again. It's about time you jump on me!" He stated in a cheery, cute tone. The astronaut blushed at the statement and let go of the liar's hand as he backed a couple of steps away.

"Like hell I'm doing that!"

"You can be honest, Momota-chan~"

The liar rests his elbow against his desk as he looked up at the astronaut with a smirked.

"I mean, you already know you're gay so aren't we supposed to go to the next base already??"

"We aren't even dating!"

"We are though!" He blinked while smiling innocently. 

"We're not!"

"We are!"

"We're not!"

"We are!"

"We're not!"

"We're not!"

"We are!

Momota began making excuse at what he just said and Ouma began laughing, holding his stomach as he did so.

"Momota-chan..! You're too gullible!" He made out between his laugh. Momota continue blushing as he watched the supreme leader who continue laughing. He was cute, Momota, once again, immediately tried to remove the thoughts from his head.

He couldn't help but do so. He has never once thought of such things about his rival, _probably_. But after the incident, the liar was all in his mind and being asked to find the supreme leader who the teacher claimed to have skipped the class again and agreeing, was probably the biggest yet best mistake he made. As usual, the teasing and lying were there but just a few minutes in their argument, they both find themselves fighting a little more than usual and both of them falling on the floor and confessions about liking the kiss was heard and what did they know next, they were kissing. And since then, he has volunteered to find the liar every time he would skip the outdoor activity but even with their intimate moments, it's not like he liked the liar. There's no way.

Ouma saw the stare the astronaut gave him, and he smirked.

"Hmm.. What is it, Momota-chan? Do you want us to start going out? Eh.. It's a pain, though.. You're not even my type.. That's a lie though, or is it??"

Momota gripped his hair, an angry mark appearing on his head. The liar was still annoying no matter how many times pass.

"Shut up, you gremlin.."

The liar continued smirking, he rested his elbow against the table, his cheeks resting against his palm. He bit his lip as he stared seductively at the astronaut.

"Make me."

Momota gulped as he stared at the supreme leader's ever so seductive features. Momota made no move at first causing for Ouma to become impatient.

"Hey.. Are you gonna do it or.."

He couldn't continue when the astronaut leaned down, he placed his knee on the space left on the chair the liar is sitting at, specifically between Ouma's legs, he grabbed Ouma's chin, making him look up. Momota lean down, his lips slowly meeting the liar's.

Ouma smirked and pressed their lips even more. Momota let his free hand slip under the other's shirt and wrapped his arms around the supreme leader's waist, their skin making contact. The kiss became more passionate as time pass.

Maybe Momota didn't like Ouma.. But he can't deny, he still loves some part about him.

\--------

"Okay, Mr. Grade A+ kinkmaster. As much as I weirdly enjoy your kinkiness, this is still too.."

"Hmm.."

"Shinguji-chan!!" Ouma whined and pouted as he tightly held onto the anthropologist. The cold, large gust of wind touched his skin and he shivered slightly. The anthropologist pressed his lips against Ouma's neck, and the liar tilted his head to give Shinguji more access. As he did, he sneaked a peek from his shoulders, immediately becoming dizzy. He was sitting on the edge of the window in an empty classroom the anthropologist brought him to. It was the highest floor, just below the rooftop.

As usual, he was once again with Shinguji, engaging in their kinky plays and skipping the second part of their class. Except this time, it was more dangerous, and exciting. Just one move, if Ouma lets go of the anthropologist or if he accidentally leans back, chances of him falling was pretty damn high.. but it's not like the anthropologist will let that happen.

"You're so pale.. So.. beautiful.." Shinguji whispered against the liar's neck. Ouma shivered slightly as he smirked.

"How many times have you told me that already, Shinguji-chan??"

"Hmm.."

The anthropologist pulled away and slowly caressed the supreme leader's cheeks as he smiled. He felt excitement inside of him as he saw the way Ouma tried to hide the fear in his face but still, some of it showed. He smirked as he leaned in, pressing his lips against the liar's.

Ouma, without being asked to, opened his mouth, giving Shinguji entrance. Shinguji slipped his tongue in, immediately meeting Ouma's. Their tongue danced together and suddenly, Ouma felt his tongue getting sucked and nibbled at, but not too hard. He moaned at this. Shinguji let go of the liar's tongue and allowed their tongues to rubbed and slipped against each other once again.

Soon, they both pulled away, panting. Ouma licked his lips and smirked.

"Nishishishi.. Maybe we should invite Amami-chan next time.."

Shinguji smiled slightly as he remembered the way the two kissed this lunch, they were beautiful. His smile got wider as he imagined how beautiful his two beautiful classmates would look together.

"Maybe we should."

\----

Finally, class has ended. Again, Ouma was scolded for hours about skipping classes. He sighed as he walked along the hallway, his hands were behind his head as he stared in the ceiling. Today was tiring, like how things became; handling some situations and getting scolded by their teacher for almost an hour that somehow felt like an entire day.

And today, he saw the same room. _I wonder if it'll happen again this day._ He asked himself. But almost on cue that he was passing by the room's door, it opened to reveal a tired looking robot. Ouma smirked at this. _Coincidences sure are scary._ He found himself thinking. Slowly, Kiibo made eye contact with him.

The robot turned beet red as he stared at the liar in front of him. _Again, it happened.._ The same thoughts the liar had.

"Come on, Kiibo!! Just lemme add a di—"

"I'm sorry, Iruma-san. Maybe next time!"

Kiibo grabbed the liar's hand and ran towards a different direction, to an empty hallway on the other side. When they were far away from where the inventor is, Kiibo slow down his pace, his hand still holding the liar's. Ouma only has a smirk on his face as the robot did this. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around the robot's waist from behind, Kiibo froze and blushed even more. Ouma rests his head on the robot's shoulder.

''Kiibo~'' Kiibo shuddered when Ouma's warm breath hit his ear.

"K-Kokichi.."

"Nishishishi.. Fate really wants us together, doesn't it?"

Kiibo gulped. The statement may be true if the thing fate or destiny does exist. Some of his data, which are from other people, merely call it coincidences. At first, after the incident, the two unexpectedly met in front of the same room the inventor always does maintenance on Kiibo. They decided to walk together only up until the gate. Questions were answered, angriness was felt, desires were fueled and soon, the liar stole a kiss from the robot. The second time, the same thing happened unexpectedly and the 3rd and the 4th and up until now. Kiibo found himself questioning if the supreme leader planned it but couldn't get a direct answer from the liar as he lies and lies. Maybe fate _is_ real.

"Kiibo~"

Again, the robot felt himself shudder. He shivered even more when he felt Ouma blowing air to his ear. He let out a small squeak and pulled away from the liar as he covered his ear. His face was red and once again, it seems like he's overheating, even though the inventor has already made adjustment in this so he won't overheat that easily.

Ouma stared up at the robot who avoided his gaze. Ouma pouted and cupped the robot's cheek, feeling the mild hotness of it. He smirked and made the robot face him. He leaned in, bringing their faces closer. Kiibo blushed and tightly close his eyes though he didn't move as he knew he wanted it.

But Ouma, who's bored at the usual routine, decided to stop at this. Kiibo didn't felt anything soft and warm in his lip and he slowly open his eyes to see the liar just staring at his face.

"Is there something wrong..?" Ouma smirked.

"I want it to come from you."

"Huh??" The robot blushed madly at the request. Ouma pulled his hand back and crossed his arms.

"W-Why...?"

"Cause it's not fair that I'm always the one initiating it, right?"

"But.." Kiibo looked away as he felt his face continue to overheat. He sneaked a glance at the supreme leader who is now staring at him with twinkling eyes.

"Pretty please??~"

Kiibo gulped. He took a deep breath and grabbed the other's shoulder. Ouma continued to smile at the robot. As Kiibo's body tremble, he slowly lean closer and kissed the liar. Ouma smiled and wrapped his arms around the robot's neck, remembering few things. Kiibo's mind also remembered the same thing.. As time pass.. It gets better and better. Ouma found himself smirking as he felt the robot becoming more hungrier as time pass.

Maybe one day, their routine would change. Probably next time, they won't coincidentally meet at the same time and place where Kiibo would be done with his maintenance and unexpectedly see the supreme leader passing by the room.

But, all the liar needs to do is to make it not coincidental anymore if that happens, right?

He has already done this more than twice, so it'll be an easy thing to do.

\------

"Komaeda-chan~ Buy me more Panta, pleeease??~"

Komaeda laughed slightly as he looked at the supreme leader who looked at him with twinkling eyes.

"But you still have a lot of stock in your house, right?"

"It's not enough!" Ouma complained.

"Your fridge is going to overflow so maybe next time."

The supreme leader pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Maybe my beloved Komaeda-chan just doesn't love me as much anymore.." He muttered grudgingly.

"But I do."

Ouma smiled back at him and lunged himself at the luckster, wrapping his arms around Komaeda's waist.

"Of course, you do! I love you too, Komaeda-chan~ Or is that a lie?"

"Ahahaha.." Komaeda laughed as he felt a small blush crept on his face. The liar still has his arms wrapped around the luckster as they continued to walk. Komaeda noticed how fluffy and silky the liar's hair is, well, it's not like he hadn't noticed before. He slowly raised his hand and pat the liar's head. The liar giggled at this and lean in more into the luckster's touch. Komaeda smiled.. _Cute.._

Soon, they've reached Ouma's house. Komaeda found a sad smile making its way on his lips.. _This small time is never enough.._ he thought, sighing sadly. Ouma detached himself from the luckster and made his way towards the door, but he turned around, leaning against the door and looked back at the luckster who, despite the dark, he can see that has a sad smile. Ouma smiled slightly.

"Komaeda-chan, let's chat later, kay?? I wanna tease you so hard and that's not a lie." He cheerfully said. Because of this, the sad smile the luckster had disappeared. The luckster smiled brightly at him.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Nishishishi.."

Before Ouma could turn around to leave, it's more of a tease just to see if the usual event would commence, a hand pressed against the door, blocking his way. He slowly looked up to find the luckster staring down at him. He smiled as the luckster lean down, Ouma slowly placed his arms around the luckster's neck as their lips met into a sweet, innocent kiss.

As time pass, the kiss became hotter and tongues were involved. Their tongues dance together, they didn't really fight for dominance and simply keep their movements into a steady rhythm.

After a long while, they both pulled away, panting. The string of saliva that connects them slowly fell down to form into a drool falling from their mouth. Ouma wiped it off with his sleeves as he sneaked up to watch Komaeda doing the same. Once they were done, Komaeda backed away slightly and smiled at the liar.

"See you tomorrow, Kokichi!" The luckster walked away and Ouma only smiled as Komaeda gave him one final wave before leaving.

The liar found himself smiling as he entered the apartment he had for himself, just for hiding purposes. He walked towards his room and dropped his bag on the ground. Without even changing his clothes, he let himself collapsed in his bed and stare at the ceiling. The feeling still lingers as he rethought back at the memories. He sighed..

_Another tiring day.._

He found himself still thinking about it.. As his mind wonders about how the things would play out as time pass, he couldn't help but smirk at the feeling that whispers to him that things would get exiting and more tiring as the time pass.. But..

Ouma would be one hell of a big liar if he says he doesn't enjoy it though.

Well, he's already a liar to begin with so it doesn't make that much of a difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel the power of a carefree author and the power of young teenage guys' hormones! I still can't believe I wrote that, but I had fun! I hope you have fun reading that as well. (I should change the title into Kokichi Sexually Harassed Every Guy In Danganronpa And What The Result Is. WTF.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy that Izuru x Kokichi kissing scenes though, that was my first time writing something like that but it's the scene I had fun writing the most.
> 
> Done editing. Probably never gonna look back at this anymore. Just kidding and thanks for reading!


End file.
